Sakamoto's Life Story: Fighting for China
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The sixth installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' where Sakamoto fights for China and Japan against the Mongol war and along the way, he finds friendship and loyalty with a war friend and overcomes plenty obstacles without letting it get his spirit down. Dedicated to Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy!
1. No Turning Back

Here we are! Installment number six of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' is here! We see Sakamoto fighting for China, better himself and form an incredible bond with one of the army recruits. For Master of Stories! Enjoy!

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Fighting for China

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: No Turning Back

As the green dragon flies through the air, Sakamoto could hardly believe that this is happening and that he's gonna fight off the Mongols and as he looks at this golden samurai necklace and he didn't realize that when he opened it, it shows a picture of his father fighting the war and his grandfather from before his father was born and it definitely gives him a reminder of what's really important in his life; family.

And that's something he will grasp onto it and that he's gonna follow his grandfather's request by keeping his warrior spirit alive no matter what and that will give him the courage he needs.

A couple of minutes later, they have made it to the second great war base and every single part of them got off the dragon and walked towards the entrance and Sakamoto took a deep breath and said to himself, "No turning back now."

Sakamoto and a gang of other army enlisters headed inside and he was pretty much looking forward to all of this and he's more than willing to do all for his countries and soon enough, they were all in line waiting for the commander to come by and see them for the first time. Meanwhile, most of them noticed Sakamoto in one of those lines and one panther looked at him and asked, "You new here?"

"Yeah, I just got here." Sakamoto replied.

"Where ya from?" asked the panther.

"Shanghai Secluded Valley."

Almost immediately, the army commander comes in and he was examining the group amount that just showed up and he takes a look at them one by one and then stands right in front of them and said, "Well...welcome to where you are going to be for the rest of your time. Before we get started, I would like to inform you that the head sargent of this war has been removed from his job. Apparently, someone hated the idea to give their newborns up during the war and got some full-fledged controversy with it. And although it was a good idea to not let any newborns know or hear about the war, most parents were outraged by the decision, so we terminated him."

For Sakamoto, he felt like it was a relief that someone removed the head sargent of this war and he was a little anxious to find out who's gonna be the head this time and the commander said, "Furthermore, we have got a big war on our hands. Anyone who's got some kung-fu, ninjitsu, hakkido or karate moves has to show themselves to me. When I call your name, you will come over and see what you got!"

With no time, every single participant went out and showed the army commander their skills while Sakamoto waited patiently for his turn and some of the other army participants' skills were really good, but what they don't know is that Sakamoto's got something else up his sleeve.

Soon enough, the army commander called out Sakamoto's name and as he came up in front of him, he said, "Sir?"

"Last name?"

"Bushido-Akio."

Suddenly, one of the army veterans rose his head and was instantly familiarized with that name and he whispered, "Bushido-Akio? Where have I heard that name before?"

Then, the commander told Sakamoto, "Let me see what you got."

And suddenly...he takes a deep breath and began showing everyone his basic skills with a combination of kicks, flips, twists, turns and ultimate kung-fu moves that rivals out any other master as the rest of them look on, they could only drop their jaws in shock and look on in astonishment over this and when Sakamoto jumped across those objects and dodged them with much finnesse and he had completely started to gain a huge amount of confidence within himself and ended with a ginormous fireball orb imploding when a certain cardboard of the mongol came out and it blew everyone's mind.

Then, Sakamoto panted heavily and turned to the army commander, who's dropping his mouth in shock and Sakamoto bowed to him and went back to his place with the others and he had noticed that they were staring at him, obviously in deep surprise that they never expected someone with that much skills could come to this army.

"Okay...that is unexpected. But I guess we have saved the best for last." the army commander added.

The older white wolf standing behind the army commander completely noticed the japanese symbol on his forehead and that indicates that he recognized this person, but unsure of what to make of it.

But the commander was surprised when he started to find out about Sakamoto and that his father was a kung-fu master and that he went to war here and that really shocked him the most.

"Hayate!"

The white wolf looked at the commander and asked, "Sir?"

"You said you know one of those Bushido-Akio folks, right?" asked the commander.

"Right, sir. Oak Sung was my war partner years ago." Hayate replied.

The commander nods his head in agreement and when Hayate took a look at Sakamoto's enrollment papers, that definitely sent out a clear shock to him that Sakamoto is Oak Sung's son and he said to himself, "Well...Oak's found himself a mate."

"I want you to keep an eye out for this Sakamoto person." the commander added.

"Will do, sir."

* * *

Yes, Hayate is here! Looks like the war veterans are surprised that a Bushido-Akio member is enrolling in the war. Stick around, because this is only the beginning.


	2. Digs on Sakamoto

Hayate seems to have an interest in Sakamoto being in the war. Let's see how it'll go out. As well as Sakamoto being in the army for his first day.

* * *

Chapter 2: Digs on Sakamoto

Later on, the army recruits that have landed there for the first time made their way over to where the recruits will have their first introduction with the army commander and other sargents to tell them about what they're facing up against, but most of the recruits couldn't shake off Sakamoto's skills and many of them have never seen one of them with much advanced skills as he did.

One of the recruits looked at Sakamoto and he asked, "Where did you learn all these moves?"

Sakamoto turned to him and looked him in the eye and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...where did you learn how to do those skills like that? I mean...it's very impressive, but I was really speechless when you did all of those." the first recruit asked.

Sakamoto knew where this question was going and this wasn't really a difficult question to answer and with a smile, he replied, "Let's just say that I've been training almost my whole life."

"By who?" asked a second recruit.

"Yeah, you obviously can't think that you're way better than us." a third recruit snarked.

The black wolf recruit kept a watchful eye on Sakamoto as he lets out a very warning growl directly at him and Sakamoto clears his throat and replied, "Well...I'll tell you this much: I was trained by my father."

The second recruit's eyes widened up at this and he said, "That's cool. What's your dad's name?"

"Honestly...my father's name is Oak Sung." Sakamoto answered.

Everyone gasped in shock as their jaws dropped down to the ground after he told them that Oak Sung is his father and even the black wolf looked severely shocked and somewhat in disbelief that Sakamoto is Oak Sung's father and he said, "You lie."

"Nope. No lie whatsoever." Sakamoto replied.

Suddenly, one of the other recruits saw the matching Japanese symbol on Sakamoto's forehead and recognized that it's the same one Oak Sung has and a moment of clarity comes along that he really is his son...plus the fact that he looks like him. He then gasped and replied, "Guys...we have Oak Sung's son fighting the Mongols with us. This is definitely a huge honor."

Sakamoto chuckled softly with this and he said, "Thanks...I guess. But really, I don't need any special treatment. I just wanna have a regular experience with serving my countries."

The black wolf rolled his eyes at Sakamoto and said, "Sure...if your dad's so famous, why did he send you?"

"I enrolled myself." Sakamoto replied.

"Listen...I came in this war to fight off the Mongols. If you think you can just come here and show that you're better than us, you've got another thing coming!" the black wolf barked.

"Noriyuko...not now." another black wolf added.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he didn't let anything Noriyuko said affect him and only said, "I am no better than any of you. We're all the same and we all came here with the same mindset goal; to fight for both China and Japan and I'm no different from you all. I'm here to fight the Mongols and because I love and represent those two countries."

Most of the recruits have just met him and already they completely understood what he had meant. To them, they see that Sakamoto seems to be more than just a new recruit. A few of those recruits seemed really amazed by the panda's sudden words of wisdom and one of them said, "I think I'm starting to like this guy already."

Noriyuko scoffed and asked, "Because he's an imitation of his father? Or that he thinks he's better than us?"

"No, Nori...not to me. I think that we should give this guy a chance." another recruit suggested.

The other black wolf comes up to Sakamoto and he said, "Don't pay Noriyuko any mind. He's a good sport once you get to know him."

"I can hear you, you know. So put a cork in it, Kazuo." Noriyuko growls.

"Sometimes, he thinks he knows better than anyone else or is better than everyone else...including someone who's new around here. Basically, any new person that comes in training or anything that involves kung-fu, he sees them as competition." Kazuo stated.

Sakamoto nods his head with that and he said to Kazuo, "Do not worry. My sole focus is doing what I came here to do."

Kazuo immediately got Sakamoto's respect right off the bat and soon enough, the others were really amazed to have Sakamoto being a part of their army and that they have the deepest respect for his father as a kung-fu master and they were really looking forward to this.

Just then, Hayate comes in and right away, he takes a notice on Sakamoto and he said, "You're Oak Sung's son, correct?"

"Yes." Sakamoto replied.

"Oak Sung...I always knew he had it in him. I knew your father a long time ago because we fought and trained with each other while we were in the war years ago." Hayate answered.

Sakamoto's eyebrows rose up after Hayate tells him that he knew his dad and he was taken aback by this and he said, "You know my dad?"

"Yes, I have. We were good friends and great war partners." Hayate answered.

"Wow...that's pretty interesting, actually." Sakamoto said, amazed.

Hayate nods his head and he tells him, "I think you and me will work well together."

* * *

Looks like Sakamoto's wisdom rubs off on almost every single one of those recruits. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Training Day

It's training time! Let's see what Sakamoto got under his sleeve!

* * *

Chapter 3: Training Day

The army commanders brought in the recruits and faced themselves with Hayate and everyone stayed still throughout this whole thing and the grey wolf stated, "Welcome, soldiers. As far as we all know, the Mongolian war has gotten very deeply serious and we've lost a few good soldiers in just a few days. That is where all of you step in. Of course, the recruits that came by before you all survived through this ordeal...including my son Akimitsu. Of course, you've all got some experience training and got some kung-fu fighting skills. You need all of them to succeed in every battle against the Mongols."

Everyone listened to everything Hayate said and the wolf continued on saying, "Come tomorrow, you all need to head out and fight off the Mongols in person because they are getting really ruthless."

Most of the recruits reacted in a mixture of surprise, anxiety and also excitement because they all knew they would come out and be deployed for one certain reason; fight for their countries and for their freedom. Sakamoto was definitely amazed that they get to actually fight them tomorrow, but he keeps a steady and calm pace as his patience sets in.

"So...we'll start off with a little bit of training to see if you got the skills to fight." Hayate added.

All the recruits were ready to place it to the test again as Hayate calls them out to partake in this sparring round and Noriyuko keeps his eye on Sakamoto because he assumes that he's no good and considers him a threat and wants to take him down by any means neccessary and when Hayate brought in Sakamoto and Noriyuko to fight first, the black wolf lets out an angry snarl as he faces him.

Sakamoto looks at Noriyuko and bows to him in respect and Noriyuko growled at him and said, "Don't even think about it."

Noriyuko puts out a basic stance and attacks Sakamoto, but he found himself being dodged by Sakamoto's defense strategies and Sakamoto blocked all of Noriyuko's punches and kicks and he goes in full-on kung-fu/ninja mode as he kicks and swings at him twelve times as hard and Noriyuko refused to let Sakamoto take all of the victory from him.

He growls angrily and attempts to knock Sakamoto down, but found himself getting flipped and air-kicked by Sakamoto, which lifts Noriyuko up 10 feet from the ground and as everyone witnessed it, Hayate was blown away by Sakamoto's fighting skills and notices that from his father and how his fighting skills are unlike anyone else's.

Both Noriyuko and Sakamoto kept on sparring with each other and Noriyuko was determined to break Sakamoto down, but the black wolf found it challenging that Sakamoto isn't giving up for anything and he'll keep going as further as he can go.

"Why won't you give up already?" Noriyuko asked, getting frustrated.

"My father has always told me to never stop fighting until the opponent is down." Sakamoto replied.

Noriyuko lets out a cocky chuckle and said, "Well...I suppose nobody ever told you that I'm one of the most hardcore and undefeated fighters in all of Japan."

Sakamoto clicks his tongue and said, "I am afraid that your cockiness will catch up to you, my friend."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakamoto.

Just then, Sakamoto tricked Noriyuko out with this simple move where he re-flips Noriyuko and kicks him in the shin and watched him fly out again and fall back down. Noriyuko got super frustrated that Sakamoto's kicking his tail and never shows any signs of giving up. Even when he knocks him down, Sakamoto's still able to fight and that's one thing that Noriyuko didn't understand.

Just when Noriyuko's planning to attack him and knock him out cold again, he gets stopped by Hayate, thus ending the sparring session and he said to Noriyuko, "I would give that round to Sakamoto."

"What?! Him?! Why?!" Noriyuko growled, in anger.

"Because Sakamoto's got the strongest sense of fighting I've ever seen...more skilled, advanced and much more quicker than his father's." Hayate answered.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Hayate, sir...I'm honored with the victory...but I'm just focusing on what is really important through the duration of my time here."

Hayate nodded his head in understand what he meant by that and it made him see that he's just like his father, only much smarter, younger and eager than ever and he said, "I totally understand."

"That's bull." Noriyuko exclaimed.

Hayate looked at Noriyuko in the eye and told him, "Show some respect for Sakamoto."

Noriyuko growled at this and he didn't want to get on Hayate's bad side right away, so he bowed to him and said, "My apologies."

"All right. We will continue on the sparring." Hayate added.

After Hayate walked away, Sakamoto looks up to Noriyuko and offered to shake his hand for a good fight, but Noriyuko's reaction to that was snarling at him and then walks away angry at Sakamoto because he felt like he didn't deserve it. That didn't really affect Sakamoto at all and he didn't hold anything against him either and he was waiting for someone else to spar with him.

* * *

Who else will spar with Sakamoto? Find out next!


	4. Big Plans

Sounds like Sakamoto's amazing skills and humble wisdom is a huge factor in the war.

* * *

Chapter 4: Big Plans

That evening, the recruits brought them in their sleeping quarters where they'll rest their heads at and Sakamoto took a little glance at it and he can tell that it's pretty much their basic quarters and he does not mind sleeping in these places and soon after, they settled themselves in and Hayate comes in the room and he said, "You all need some extra rest tonight. For tomorrow...the Mongols will come out swinging into battle. I am confident that you all will tackle them down with all your might."

Then, he takes one look at Sakamoto and he started come towards him and said, "Sakamoto."

"Hayate, sir." Sakamoto replied, looking at him.

"You up for what's happening tomorrow?" Hayate asked, looking at him in the eye.

"Yes, sir. I'm well aware that we are gonna bring those Mongols down and attack them for disrupting our countries and we will stop at nothing to fight them." Sakamoto replied.

Sakamoto's answer completely speaks truth and in Hayate's eyes, he can see that there is a sense of determination, confidence and ways of getting the job done and he thought to himself, 'He's even got the wisdom of his father.'

"Very well then. Good to hear, Sakamoto-sama." Hayate added.

Soon enough, Hayate leaves the room and leaves the other recruits floored with awe over Sakamoto's answer to Hayate's question and one of them said, "You're not like any other army recruit, are you?"

"And this is your first day." another one answered.

Sakamoto sat down on his bed and he replied, "Yeah, I got it from my father. You learn to be wise very early on and it'll come at you pretty soon."

Noriyuko grunts in frustration as he lays down and said, "Whatever. Don't go sucking up to Hayate, just because you're some big shot. We take war seriously."

"Nori...do you have to go there?" asked Kazuo.

"He should know his own place." Noriyuko growls, facing the wall.

Kazuo sighed heavily as he looked at Sakamoto in the eye and just felt embarassed for him, but he noticed that Sakamoto took this very lightly and he said, "Usually, whenever Nori brings one recruit down, their reactions are between the defeated or the angry yet hurtful kind."

"Well, I'm not one of them. My father has told me that there would be people to try to bring you down, even when you're new. But I've dealt with guys like him before and nothing they ever said bothers me at all. You just gotta take whatever comes at you and dust it off like it never even happened." Sakamoto answered.

"I think Oak Sung's raised a good son." Kazuo said, feeling awe-inspired.

One tiger recruit looked at Sakamoto and he asked, "So...about this war tomorrow...we just got here and already we're put in the crossfire of the Mongols' wrath. You think we're up for this?"

"There's no easy way to say it...but we meet whatever tomorrow brings us." Sakamoto replied.

That one answer completely dropped the tiger's jaw down and it completely made a lot of sense why he answered it and he's pretty much nervous about it and asked, "Well...what if we don't succeed?"

"Regardless if we succeed or not, we bring in everything we got. We got something that none of them have...our warrior spirit." Sakamoto answered.

The tiger laid his head down, looking at the ceiling with a strong power of awe and astonishment at Sakamoto's answer and whispered, "Wow..."

"It's gonna be amazing to fight this war with you, Sakamoto." Kazuo said.

* * *

So...what will tomorrow bring for the recruits? Stick around for more!


	5. First Day of War!

And this is Sakamoto's very first day fighting the Mongols! Let's see how it'll go!

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day of War!

The next morning comes along with great promise and huge anticipation for what's about to come the army recruits' way and as the commander takes them onto where the Mongols are fighting at, a huge amount of tension coming outside of the loom. Noriyuko takes a quick glare at Sakamoto and lets out a small growl and said, "Stay out of my way when I'm fighting. I'll have them the first time."

Sakamoto could tell that Noriyuko's growing sense of bitterness is wearing thin, but he's not really thrown off by it and he said only, "Whatever you say."

"You really like to get under my skin, do ya? Unless your father taught you to think we ain't able to fight correctly?" Noriyuko asked.

Sakamoto ignored what he just said and just turned away for a while with no response, but he's very calm and patient with this and his thick shin really annoys the crap out of Noriyuko and he growls in frustration and asked, "Why won't you respond back?"

"Noriyuko! I guess you keep your mouth shut." the commander barked out.

Noriyuko growled at Sakamoto and he muttered out, "I hate you."

Kazuo is starting to get fed up with Noriyuko's constant resentment towards Sakamoto and he keeps it to himself to keep Noriyuko from getting all riled up and end up brutally attacking Sakamoto for no reason and soon enough, they finally made it to the war zone. One look and they can see that everything was all full of ultimate destruction and it reeks of Mongol warfare around these parts.

"Keep your eyes open, soldiers. They could be anywhere right now." Hayate said.

They were ready for what's gonna come to them and Sakamoto stood there, patiently waiting for the right moment to attack and keeps himself calm under pressure and that one example irritated Noriyuko while getting tensed up himself and just then, five random explosions bursted out of nowhere and all the Mongols came out to battle and the commander yelled out, "MONGOLS!"

The entire army recruits scattered all around the battlefield as they fought off every Mongol they laid their eyes on and five army recruits fought off 12 mongols all around with their punches, kicks, flips and swings while another recruit kicked them down with every single kung-fu move they can possibly use for battle.

Kazuo and Noriyuko went on to fight another set of Mongols as Noriyuko came out swinging; beating and kicking every single one of them with no amount of limitations whatsoever; using every attack possible while Kazuo came out and outsmarted them by forcing them to chase him and instead...Noriyuko used his fist to punch them out and bashed them across the heads.

Sakamoto used his white and blue rob power to pummel them down and he grabbed ahold of one Mongols' hand, spun it around in rapid speed, threw him up in the air, then runs on top of the rickshaw, jumps up and kicks the Mongol down 25 feet from the air.

Hayate and the army commander were completely shocked and awestruck by what Sakamoto just did and the army commander whispered, "That's a Bushido-Akio move."

"Well, what do you expect? His father was a kung-fu master and served the army here." Hayate added.

"Get the panda!" one mongol roared.

Many Mongols circled around Sakamoto, all ready to tackle him down and Sakamoto was ready for the next best thing...he jumps up in the air and used his force field power to pummel them down and he went up to all of them and bashed them in the head, threw them all over the ground, kicks them and punches them down and did a backflip just as the Mongols were about to kick him down and Sakamoto got down to the ground and just spun around with his legs in the air, kicking them in the faces and the shin.

All of the Mongols had no idea that this panda has got those kinds of fighting skills and is not imtimidated by their presence and they were willing to break him down. Sakamoto is determined to not let anything stand in his way and is gonna fight them no matter what it takes and as ther Mongols are set to tackle him, they pulled out all the stops to beat him down and they started to punch, kick and pummel him down.

But unbeknownst to Sakamoto, he's got a few things up his sleeve. His eyes transformed to a crimson red and it started to glow, which made one Mongol completely nervous as to what's going on and suddenly, his entire body transformed in this red and white light and he went to every single Mongol and attacked them with his fists, feet and everything under the sun as he takes them all down within a single blow.

The Mongols that have surrounded Sakamoto were defeated and Hayate was amazed with it, but is not surprised that it all comes from a Bushido-Akio and he chuckled softly at this and said, "Way to go, Sakamoto!"

* * *

This is only the start...stick around for more!


	6. Defending a New Friend

Sakamoto continues fighting the Mongols and finds himself defending a war student and ends up being friends with him.

* * *

Chapter 6: Defending a New Friend

Soon afterwards, Sakamoto runs halfway across the battleground, fighting off every Mongol he sees and tackles them down in his most hardest and slams them down with every move he makes and to his surprise, he hears a wolf howling from the distance and he runs over to see what's the cause; another group of Mongols surrounding another white wolf; one who's a little older than Sakamoto and they planned to take him down.

"Looks like there's no one to save you now." the Mongol growled, cackling at this white wolf.

The white wolf felt like this was gonna be a challenge to take them down all by himself and just when it seems like it's lights out, Sakamoto steps out of the blue and he tackles him down with mounds of punches through the head and slammed him down to the ground and throws him down with the other Mongols.

Sakamoto stood by the white wolf's side and he looks up at him and said, "You could use a little help."

The white wolf was really surprised with the fact that this Japanese panda came out of nowhere to help him out, but he was definitely glad that he's able to do so and he said, "Let's take them down together."

The Mongols bellowed out loud and commanded them to attack these two and as they did so, both Sakamoto and the young white wolf fought them down heavily and as hard as they can possibly go. Sakamoto took down five of the Mongols while the wolf took down the rest of them and their fighting skills were very quick and fierce, but fits into their abilities really well.

The white wolf used his powers to attack them hard and he punched out most of the Mongols as they tried to re-surround him again and slammed them down once again while Sakamoto dodged every single attack the Mongols could do and outsmarted them by blocking their punches and swiped them down with his foot and flipped them all across.

When Sakamoto and the white wolf came back together as the remains of the Mongols surrounded them, they looked at each other and the white wolf said, "There's too many of them."

"Well, we'll just have to give them what they deserve." Sakamoto answered.

The white wolf could see where this is going and they both ran towards the Mongols and attacked them head-on together and punched, kicked, slammed, threw and bashed them down really hard until one Mongol is still standing.

"Two against one?" asked Sakamoto.

"Works for me." the white wolf replied.

The Mongol looked extremely ticked off when he sees these two defeated half of his crew and he was ready to wage war on both of them and as he fought them, Sakamoto grabbed him by the hand and slammed him down to the ground and the white wolf came in and used his powers to give him a huge blow and it sent him 12 feet in the air.

After that, they panted heavily and looked at each other and could not believe that they did it themselves and the white wolf said, "You're amazing."

"Not nearly as amazing as you, my friend." Sakamoto said, happily.

The white wolf scoffed at himself and asked, "Me? Amazing?"

"Yeah." Sakamoto replied.

"Look, you didn't have to come and fight for me. I could've handled it myself...but I guess I failed again." the white wolf replied, sadly.

Sakamoto looks at him and he could tell that this person was putting himself down for his efforts and said, "You are not a failure. You could've been killed by those Mongols."

He did admit that he has a good point and he looked at Sakamoto in the eye, stood up and said, "Well..whatever's worth...thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Sometimes, you have to do what's right." Sakamoto added.

Those words of wisdom really impressed the white wolf really well and figured that he might need that push he needs to try to better himself and stuck with it. He then sticks out his paw, hoping for a handshake and Sakamoto immediately accepts it with no hesitiation.

"I'm Akimitsu Okami. What's yours?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Akimitsu. I am Sakamoto Bushido-Akio."

Sure enough, Hayate comes up from where Sakamoto and Akimistu were standing and he said, "Excellent fighting skills, boys. Sakamoto, I see you have met my son."

That totally surprised Sakamoto to find that he had met and fought side-by-side with Hayate's son and he asked, "You guys are related?"

"Yes, we are related. And judging by your teamwork...I'd say you boys have a better chance at teaming up with each other." Hayate said.

Sakamoto and Akimitsu looked at each other and they do see themselves as a fighting team and Hayate said, "I'm looking forward to see the two of you working with each other. And Sakamoto, tonight...you'll be moved to my son's room."

"Yes, father." Akimitsu replied.

"Yes, master." Sakamoto agreed.

After Hayate left, both Sakamoto and Akimitsu walked out of the battlefield together and Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto and said, "Thanks, Sakamoto. I really appreciate what you have done."

"Anytime. This is the start of a wonderful companionship." Sakamoto said, smiling.

* * *

And that's how the friendship between Sakamoto and Akimitsu began. Stay tuned for more!


	7. Partners and Friends

And soon after Sakamoto saved Akimitsu...their quick friendship grows into something big.

* * *

Chapter 7: Partners and Friends

Sometime later, Sakamoto came back to the army base with Akimitsu and all of the other recruits come in and they faced themselves alongside both the army commander and Hayate as they were waiting to hear what's coming up. The army commander clears his throat and said, "Soldiers! Very good work today. You've all showed the Mongols who's boss. But you see, this is only the first half of the battle."

"Correct. Mongolia will continue to wage war on both China and Japan and they will stop at nothing to take control of our countries. That is where you all come in and you need to work as hard, train as hard and fight as hard until the war is over." Hayate stated.

All of the recruits know that this is just the beginning and Sakamoto was more than willing to serve China and Japan and fight off the Mongols and as he looked at Akimitsu by his side, he's really looking forward to see where it'll go from there. Suddenly, Hayate continued on saying, "Now, you have all shown some extreme promise today with your fighting skills. But I have decided to serve as trainers to two recruits who's teamwork, willingness to protect the innocent and skills will be a huge factor in the war. My son Akimitsu and the new recruit, Sakamoto. I will still be around from time to time to give you all huge assignments to tackle on and for the time being, our commander, Zhin Tao will continue to train you."

The recruits' response to that was surprising because they never expected both Sakamoto and Akimitsu to fight side by side during the war and Hayate added, "I'll train both Akitmitsu and Sakamoto and fight alongside with them in battle. Who knows? Maybe these two will leave a legacy of their own."

That really ticks Noriyuko off to the point where it's starting to get really personal now and he growls lowly at both Sakamoto and Akimitsu and he blurted out, "This is an outrageous decision! Having that panda to fight here is a joke enough, but that Akimitsu character...I've heard stuff about him and he's a reject. He cannot be any better than us."

"On the contrary, Noriyuko...you've just met Sakamoto in one day. How much could you possibly know about what he is capable of?" asked Hayate.

Noriyuko tries to argue about this, but he didn't know that much about Sakamoto since he's been here besides the fact that he's Oak Sung's son and he's got training experience. He grunts in frustration and just said, "All I know is that Sakamoto is a distraction of what we're up against. We take it seriously and he obviously treats it like a joke!"

Akimitsu felt like he wanted to punch that guy in the face for saying something horrendous about Sakamoto and he was gonna charge at him, but Sakamoto stopped him immediately and whispered, "He's not worth it."

Akimitsu was shocked that Sakamoto didn't bother to fight back with him, but with one glance in his face, he can tell that there's no need to waste their energy to fight back Noriyuko and he just lets it go, but Akimitsu glared at the black wolf with an angry growl before turning his attention back to the announcement.

"Noriyuko...you need to stop with the criticizing of Oak Sung's son. It is not getting anywhere." the army commander added.

"I'm just stating the facts. Why would Oak Sung be stupid enough to send his son into war?!" Noriyuko barked.

"One more word and you'll be kicked off the army!" Hayate barked.

With that, Noriyuko silenced himself up before he gets into hot water, but he still holds a bitter resentment towards Sakamoto and kept an eye on him and Hayate went on to say, "I'm moving Sakamoto up towards my son's sleeping quarters because these two will become war partners. Fighting side by side with each other and I'm looking forward to see how that will go."

Sakamoto looked up at Akimitsu in the eye and he smiled at the white wolf and said, "Partners?"

Sakamoto stuck out his hand and without any sign of hesitation, Akimitsu accepted the handshake and replied, "Partners."

"Very well then. Be awake bright and early tomorrow morning for some training before going off to fight again...because for all we know, you're all gonna need it. You're dismissed." Zhin Tao said.

The recruits departed from the base and they headed straight to their sleeping corners and Sakamoto told Akimitsu that he needs to gather up his stuff and Akimitsu told him to meet him at his room and as Sakamoto went to his quarters, he noticed all of his new army friends coming by to congratulate him for his fighting skills and Kazuo high-fived Sakamoto and said, "That was the best fighting skills I've ever seen."

"Well, thanks." Sakamoto replied, chuckling.

Kazuo clears his throat and he said, "Uh..I'm sorry about what Noriyuko said. Sometimes he can be a bit jealous and hardcore because he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"It is all right. As I said, I do not hold anything against him." Sakamoto replied.

"And he doesn't really like it when people let anything he says or does slide. It annoys him." Kazuo explains.

Sakamoto picked up his bag and he said, "I'm not here to compete against anyone. I just came to make something out of myself and make a difference. I'm willing to fight for my home and my countries because I'm proud of who I am, where I am and what I stand for. To me, a warrior isn't about the fighting skills, but where the spirit lies within where you are...in your heart, mind and spirit. That's what it's all about."

Kazuo took everything Sakamoto just said and it felt like it was caught deep in the heart and everyone around their quarters really responded to that and it resonated with them and one recruit said to Sakamoto, "I hope we get to fight with other one of those days."

"Anything could happen." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Sakamoto leaves the quarters, but takes one more look and said, "This isn't goodbye. It's more of...see you on the next battle."

After Sakamoto left, everyone in the sleeping quarters have pretty much endeared to the panda and they've never met a person like Sakamoto before and Kazuo sat down on his bed, picks up his scroll and sees a picture of his family and his girlfriend there and it made him think that he's fighting for the people he cares about and all of Sakamoto's words came to his head...

'A warrior isn't about the fighting skills, but where the spirit lies within where you are...in your heart, mind and spirit.'

He sets the picture down and lays down on his bed and whispered, "You're a good guy, Sakamoto."

* * *

Next up...Sakamoto rooms with Akimitsu. Let's see how they get along.


	8. We Are One

Sakamoto is now sharing a room with Akimitsu and

* * *

Chapter 8: We Are One

Sakamoto walked across the hallways towards the army base to find Akimitsu and soon enough, he sees his wolf friend standing across the door and he said, "Hey there."

"Hey, Sakamoto." Akimitsu replied.

Both of them entered inside the room and Sakamoto took one look at this room and it's very different from the other sleeping quarters he had slept the first night and Akimitsu said, "It's not really much, but you know...it's kinda roomy and things like that. Excellent view too."

Sakamoto looked at what Akimitsu's view is and from what it is...he noticed that Akimitsu is spying on all the girls in the showers and that was definitely not something he expected and he asked, "That view?"

Akimitsu was surprised that Sakamoto was standing right behind him and jumped back and turned to him, chuckling nervously at this and said, "Well...sometimes I tend to...just observe."

Sakamoto folded his arms at that in a stern manner and said, "Uh-huh. So you're just looking around to observe them?"

"You could call it that. I mean, I'm sure you've done the same thing too." Akimitsu said.

Sakamoto nodded his head and he responded, "Never. My father has always taught me to respect women and never spy, touch or flirt in any way with them."

Akimitsu closed his eyes at this and he lets out a huge sigh and said, "I wish I had a code like that. Normally when I follow them in the shower, they'd slap me in the face, call me a pervert and all those other things. I got it from my dad. But whenever I see them, I can't help myself. I can't stop staring at them. It's a guy thing, you know?"

Sakamoto nods his head and he unpacks his stuff to get himself settled in and Akimitsu said, "Sorry if I made you a little weirded out."

"Oh, no. You don't have to apologize. I'm just kinda surprised you'd do stuff like that. Especially since you're an army fighter." Sakamoto answered.

"Well...that's not all of it. Sometimes, I just want any girl to like me and hope that this is the one...one that I can spend the rest of my life with. So...I do stupid things to impress them. And honestly...none of them are interested because I always end up getting beaten up, tied down or one takes my clothes and leaves me stranded naked or half naked. It's...it's not fun." Akimitsu explained.

"I see." Sakamoto replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Akimitsu.

Sakamoto looked at Akimitsu in the eye and replied, "Yes, I do. Her name is Bao-Yi. She's the most beautiful woman this side of Shanghai Secluded Valley."

Sakamoto took out a picture of Bao-Yi and gives it to Akimitsu and his response was surprising and the white wolf said, "Wow...she does look wonderful."

"Yes. We've been together for a long time now." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu gives the picture back to Sakamoto and he sat down on his bed and puts his paws on his head in frustration and sighed heavily. He then said, "Sakamoto...have you ever had one of those days where you say to yourself, 'What is my purpose of being here?' Like, questioning yourself if you're good enough here?"

Sakamoto turned to Akimitsu in surprise to that question and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...since I've been here, I've tried everything I could to prove myself that I can be a better fighter, but the only thing I'm good at messing things up. I have great skills and abilities, but I just keep kicking myself everytime it's not good enough. You know, I've tried really hard to make everyone take me seriously, but I worry that I made cause an embarrassment to China, Japan and my father. And he served in the war with this guy, Oak Sung. What if...what if I'm not good enough as he is?" asked Akimitsu.

Sakamoto was pleasantly surprised that Akimitsu second guessed himself whether he's a good fighter or not and he sat down next to him and said, "Listen, it does not matter whether you want to make everyone else proud. If you try your best to exceed everyone's expectations to please them, why are you focused on what other people think?"

"I've been living under my dad's shadow for so many years and everyone expects something of me and as hard as I try, it just fails. Most times I do get it right, but I still ask myself, 'why am I here?' every day." Akimitsu added.

"Well...why are you here?" asked Sakamoto.

"I don't know. I...I guess I wanna try to prove to myself that I'm more than just Hayate's son. That I can be a warrior in my own right and not be labeled as a screw-up." Akimitsu added.

Sakamoto blinked his eyes at this and he said, "I wanna tell you something that my father told me before. You should do what pleases you and not what everyone else expects you to be. Do not worry about what others think about you. Just do what you came here for...fight for China and Japan. We love our countries and we will do whatever we can to make sure that our rights and freedom will be around. Just focus on what you came here to do and you can't control what other people say or do. Just do what pleases you."

Akimitsu began to have a moment of clarity over what Sakamoto said and he realizes that he's pushed himself to prove everyone else's that he's not a screw-up instead of focusing on what he came to do and he looks at Sakamoto and said, "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto's wisdom immediately sparks a huge amount of reflection on Akimitsu and he never met someone like him before. Akimitsu then asked, "What's your father's name?"

"Oak Sung."

Akimitsu's eyes widened up after he heard that name and he soon found himself in shock that he's partnered up with Oak Sung's son and never knew about it. He then chuckled softly and asked, "What?"

"Shocking, I know. But I'm not here for any special treatment or whatever. I just wanna have a regular experience in the army. I love this country and I'd do anything to fight for it." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu was still in shock, but it eventually calmed down and he said, "I understand. You're a Bushido-Akio?"

"Yep. No big deal." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto got up and went to his bed and he looked at Akimitsu and said, "It's gonna be exciting training and fighting the Mongols side by side with you."

"I feel the same." Akimitsu said, with a smile.

"Looks like we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu agreed with that as he laid his head against the mattress and he said to Sakamoto, "Thanks for coming by to help me fight those Mongols. I never would've done it on my own."

"What are army partners for? You look out for each other." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto was right on that and Akimitsu was appreciative of what his new friend and partner has done and he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

And a friendship starts to emerge. Next up, it's training day for Sakamoto and Akimitsu!


	9. Early Training

Sakamoto and Akimitsu's first day of training with Hayate. Let's see how it goes...

* * *

Chapter 9: Early Training

It was early in the morning and both Sakamoto and Akimitsu were still asleep in their beds and Akimitsu was snoring and mumbling in his sleep and turning around in his bed and not even that bothered Sakamoto a lot and all of a sudden...they heard a gong noise out of nowhere and Sakamoto could tell that it was a wake-up signal and he opens his eyes, wakes himself up, lets out a big yawn and stretched his entire body around to shake off the sleepiness to energize himself.

"Come here...I wanna mate you..." Akimitsu said, still mumbling and snoring.

Sakamoto turned to Akimitsu and he thought about waking his friend up and he said, "Hey, Akimitsu...wake up."

"No...just five more minutes, mom." Akimitsu moaned.

Just then, Hayate comes in the room and he saw that Sakamoto was the only one getting up and he said, "Bright and early, Saka?"

"Yes, sir." Sakamoto replied.

And then, Hayate sees his son still asleep on his bed and he lets out an exasperated sigh because he knows his son all too well to laze around while he's asleep. He goes to his son's ear and screams, "WAKE UP, AKIMITSU!"

That alarmed Akimitsu as he woke up and only fell down to the ground with nothing but his boxer shorts, but then got back up again and faced his father right in front of him and said, "Morning, father."

"How many times do we have to go through this? I know you hate getting up early in the morning, but you can't spend the whole day sleeping. Besides, you have some training to do." Hayate added.

Akimitsu sighed heavily at his father's request, but he knew he had to go by it anyway and he said, "Right now? It's like 5:00 in the morning."

"Early bird gets the worm and early wolf gets the prey. Let us hop to it. Sakamoto, I'll see you there. And Akimitsu...take a shower. You smell like early morning wet dog." Hayate added, before heading out of the room.

Akimitsu sighed heavily at this and he turned to Sakamoto and asked, "See what I have to deal with? But...he's my dad."

"Okay then. I guess I oughta shower up too." Sakamoto agreed, getting most of his bath stuff ready.

Both of them headed to the shower quarters and Akimitsu saw a couple of girls walking by and he immediately wanted to get their attention and followed them to the girls' bathroom, but Sakamoto stopped him dead in his tracks and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Have you ever seen every girl at one time?" asked Akimitsu.

"Just Bao-Yi. That's enough for me. And we shouldn't bother them." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu rolled his eyes as they entered the men's side of the showers and from there, Sakamoto found himself face to face with Noriyuko and the black wolf growled at him and said, "You think you're better than me, but I know I am 20 times better than you, panda! So if you wanna know what's best for you, you'd better watch yourself."

Sakamoto didn't bother responding or planning to fight back because he is not one to start, end or get in the middle of any fight that's not really neccessary to do and he just walks away from him in silence, which drove Noriyuko's annoyance up the level and the black wolf said, "You'll fight me eventually! Maybe not here, but I'll finish you off!"

Akimitsu took a deep glare at the black wolf and growled angrily at him and said, "You'd better leave my friend alone! If you wanna fight someone, fight me. I'm not scared to rip those marks off your face!"

"Butt out, Alpha trash!" Noriyuko shouted.

Sakamoto yanks Akimitsu's tail, which caused the white wolf to yelp out of nowhere and he said to him, "Not today. He's not worth our time."

Akimitsu followed behind Sakamoto, but not before he takes one last look at the black wolf and growled at him and he asked, "Why couldn't you have fought back?"

"I don't need to. I always told myself if I ever fought back with someone for no reason, I'd stick my head in a big volcano and let hot lava splash all over my face." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu chuckled at that joke and he responded, "I guess you're right on that. I always thought us wolves were the ones being threatened by their own."

"The only thing I can do is ignore them and not get involved in their fights. And knowing when to walk away from it." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu paused in his tracks after hearing what Sakamoto just said and he didn't even give it a second thought until it all makes perfect sense to him and he said, "That's always been my issue."

Soon after, the two headed to where Hayate was in the training room and they have noticed him standing in front of a huge training room and Hayate said, "Are you ready for training? It is very important to train before a huge battle comes in."

"What do we have to do?" asked Sakamoto.

"Quite simple. You and my son will spar with me. See if you can't beat this." Hayate said, with a smirk on his face.

Akimitsu was really looking forward to that and he wants to beat his father at this game and with no time, he immediately runs towards his dad and spars him with every nuance of kicks, flips, twists, punches and ultimate abilities to outdo his father, but Hayate used his powers to overpower Akimitsu and he punches, kicks and air-jumps around him.

Akimitsu wasn't gonna take that lying down as he continued to fight him and take it more harder and seriously and although his skills are sharpening up nicely, it was no match for what Hayate was gonna do...he trips his foot and Akimitsu fell down to the ground.

Hayate looks down and he tells his son, "You've trained pretty good, son. Just train harder."

Akimitsu grunts in frustration as he gets himself up, feeling like maybe he should've done more to best himself and when Sakamoto has his turn, Hayate looks at Sakamoto in the eye and said, "Let's see if you have the strength to beat me. I've fought with your father when he was in the army too. I'm gonna test you on this, Sakamoto."

"I gladly accept the test." Sakamoto said, bowing to him.

Hayate gets on his basic stance and he starts sparring with Sakamoto and the more he fought, the more stronger Sakamoto becomes and what Hayate didn't know is that the same fighting skills that he used on the Mongols were for real and they were unlike any other skills he's ever seen or sparred with. Sakamoto went up to infinity when he sparred harder with Hayate; multiple rounds of kicks, flips, top-speed and many punches.

Sakamoto went up and beyond his skills as he continued to spar with Hayate and the more quick he got, the more Hayate became impressed and as he tried to give him a knockout round, Sakamoto turned the tables on him as he kicks him in the face.

Hayate fell down to the ground and he checked his chin to ensure that there was no blood in him and soon after, Sakamoto stood there, breathing heavily and Hayate stood up and said, "You got it from your father, do you?"

"Yes, sir. He taught me every year to gain strength, courage and to also show that I have my warrior spirit." Sakamoto replied.

"And to never give up a fight?" asked Hayate.

Sakamoto nodded his head in agreement and Hayate lets out a small chuckle and said, "Well done, Sakamoto. You showed excellent promise. I think with you and Akimitsu, you two could definitely place yourselves in teamwork."

Akitmitsu lets out a deep sigh as he walks to Sakamoto's side and Hayate looked at the both of them and said, "I have to give it to you boys...you definitely have a way of kicking my butt. On our next training session, you'll spar each other and see if you got the stamina to prove that you're stronger above the other. For now...let us head off to war. While you get yourselves ready, I've got some duties to tend to."

Akimitsu knows his father all too well and he said, "Sneaking in the girls' bathroom again?"

"That is classified." Hayate quickly replied, but then lets out a sly smirk on his face and he also told him, "Besides...I cannot miss if I look through the peephole."

After Hayate left, Akimitsu felt like this was getting harder by the minute and he said, "Congratulations, Sakamoto. I guess I screwed up again, huh?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakamoto, a little surprised.

"I've been in this war for almost a month now and it seems like everything I do isn't good enough. When I go out in war, it's challenging enough as it is. But the second I step into the training session, that's where the challenge gets harder and harder to face. I've been training almost my whole life, but it still feels like it's not enough." Akimitsu explained.

Sakamoto puts his hand on Akimitsu's shoulder and said, "Feel like giving up, huh?"

"Every single day. But if I give up, that would mean I'm letting China and Japan down and let the Mongols win." Akimitsu said.

"Aki...you can't give up when something's too hard. No matter how many times you fall, you get back up again and keep on fighting." Sakamoto added.

"But what if it gets too harder for me to handle on my own?" asked Akimitsu.

"Who said anything about handling this on your own? I am right here with you, my friend." Sakamoto said, with most assurance.

That was all that Akimitsu needed...someone to call his friend to help him out in his rough time and he lets out a small smile and said, "You really think you can help me?"

"Of course. I will be right here beside you and no matter what, nothing will take away your warrior spirit." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu chuckled softly and then said, "You're the first friend that I ever had who's a panda."

"Well, it's not the first time I'm friends with a wolf, either." Sakamoto said, before laughing.

For Sakamoto, he felt like he found someone to call his army friend and though they've known each other for a short period of time, to them...it was like they already knew each other a long time ago and that their bond will grow stronger as time goes on.

* * *

It's pretty weird for Sakamoto to deal with Akimitsu, but Sakamoto's not one to judge. Their strength has combined in numbers! Stay tuned for more!


	10. Fighting More Mongols

Another day of battle! Between Akimitsu and Sakamoto...let's see how well they pair up in battle together!

* * *

Chapter 10: Fighting More Mongols

Later that day, Sakamoto and Akimitsu went alongside with the other army recruits to continue fighting the Mongols and this time, this is gonna be another day of more challenges and more fights to come and Sakamoto is keeping himself steady under mounting pressure while Akimitsu is anxiously awaiting his chance to better himself in his fighting skills to give himself a little bit of credit for his hard work and not let his better judgment cloud his goal.

Kazuo looks up and sees Sakamoto keeping a steady pace within himself, just patiently waiting for the task that lies ahead and he started thinking about how he was able to keep himself calm during an intense period and he hopes that he'll get a chance to fight with him and Akimitsu.

"Hey, Sakamoto. How come you're not nervous about any fight?" asked Kazuo.

Sakamoto looked at Kazuo in the eye and he replied, "I've been taught to always stay cool under pressure and no matter what happens, always keep your head above in any rough situation. If you give into pressure, it won't bode well for you and you'll end up failing because you're putting too much pressure on yourself to please others."

Another moment of clarity came to Kazuo for a second and the more he thought about it, the more surprised he became with Sakamoto's wisdom with every single moment and he said, "Wow..."

"Big whoop." Noriyuko growled.

"Don't start, Nori." Kazuo said, growling at him.

"If he's so wise, then why is he here in our position?" asked Noriyuko, with a prideful look on his face.

Akimitsu was starting to get fed up with Noriyuko's constant jabs at his friend and he would've loved nothing more to beat him in the face, but that wouldn't do any good because he wouldn't have the energy to fight off the Mongols, so he lets it slide...for now at least.

It didn't take long until they've reached their destination where the Mongols are continuing to cause amok among parts of the China/Japan border and the recruits quickly got out of the boat and prepared themselves for what lies ahead. Akimitsu stuck by Sakamoto's side and as they walked out of pier, they heard the sounds of war and fights from a further distance.

"Keep on your toes, soldiers." the war general spoke out.

Everyone kept on anticipating for what's about to happen next and Noriyuko was ready to give them hell as the Mongols went closer and closer and the war general shouted, "ATTACK!"

All of the recruits ran out and when they got close to the Mongols, they were surprised that they were prepared with weapons; swords, bo staffs, nunchuks and sais and they were gonna use all the attacks they can get and all the recruits had were their knuckles to punch them down...though some brought their own weapons.

Sakamoto was prepped up for intense moments like these as he recalled his sessions with his father in what to do with weapons when fighting in the war and keep himself calm in situations like this and he was able to use those into good use and as the first Mongol came at Sakamoto with his sword, he pulls out his sword and a full-fledged sword fight ensues.

More of the mongols came out to battle all of the recruits and Noriyuko was fighting them to the highest brink to punch, kick and slam them down hard and even those made the Mongols retreat, but came back with backup to knock Noriyuko out, but the black refused to say die as he gets himself up knocks them all down and with every Mongol he sees, he knocks them out first before everyone else does.

Kazuo was fighting a few other recruits and fought every single Mongol possible with their fighting skills. Two of the recruits ran towards the Mongol and one did a backflip in the air and bashed him in the face and the other one went all out and shoved the mongol down to the ground and flipped him multiple times and Kazuo went ahead and punched the Mongol's lights and threw him down to the ground hard.

"Good work, Kaz!" one recruit cheered.

"Excellent!" another recruit exclaimed.

"Same as you guys." Kazuo added.

Meanwhile, Sakamoto and Akimitsu fought off one Mongol who refused to go down without a fight and both of them continued to fight to the end and Sakamoto came off stronger and more faster than ever while Akimitsu fought his most hardest to fend himself off and the more punches and kicks he brought in, the more the Mongol took it to heart. Sakamoto was the same when he wielded his sword and both swords clashed together and soon enough, Sakamoto did a backflip with his sword in hand and continued on sword fighting this Mongol.

Akimitsu got behind the Mongol and punched him down, but the Mongol gave Akimitsu a severe punch through the jaw and shoved him down the ground, hard. The Mongol lifts his sword up to kill Akimitsu, but Sakamoto definitely refused to that let happen and instead, he ran behind the Mongol and slashed his sword at him instead.

The Mongol warrior roared in pain as blood came out of his chest and Akimitsu looked up and saw this happening and Sakamoto said to him, "Stay away from my friend."

Then, Akimitsu stood up and together...they beat the Mongol down hard and defeated him. Both of them panted heavily and Sakamoto looked at him and asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for saving my tail, Saka." Akimitsu said, in between heavy breathing.

"Anytime." Sakamoto replied.

Soon after the Mongols saw this, he bellows out 'retreat' and fled the scene and the army commander, the war general and Hayate were surprised at how Sakamoto ended this battle and everyone of the recruits looked at him and cheered for him, pumping their fists, giving him high fives and chanted his name several times, almost as if he emerged as victorious.

Akimitsu couldn't help but be happy for him and Sakamoto got to the white wolf's side and raised their hands up together and the cheering intensified to the maximum.

"Told ya I got your back." Sakamoto said, smiling.

The war general applauded Sakamoto's efforts and he said, "Good work, son. The way you and Akimitsu took him down on the last moment...pure amazement."

Sakamoto nods his head in agreement and soon after, they called up the troops to head back to the base and as they made their way back to the rickshaw, almost everyone congratulated Sakamoto and Akimitsu as well and Noriyuko's jealousy went from envy to full-fledged rage that Sakamoto took the cake and muttered, "That should've been me."

As soon as they got back, Sakamoto and Akimitsu were having some lunch and Akimitsu felt a little bit down on himself for what happened and Sakamoto asked, "You all right?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine." Akimitsu replied, sadly.

Sakamoto could tell from his tone of voice that he's not fine and that something's bothering him and he said, "Aki..."

Akimitsu sighed deeply and he said, "That mongol almost killed me, Saka. I was this close to be dead. I would've finished it off, but instead...my fears took over me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Aki. You've stood up to them." Sakamoto added.

"Thanks to you. We stood them up together, but at that moment...I could've done something." Akimitsu said, drooping his ears down.

Sakamoto took a deep breath and he said to him, "Listen...we won today's battle, but the war is far from over. You've gotta get stronger and more confident in yourself. I'll be by your side throughout the whole thing. One important thing is to just do what you came here for...not to get everyone's approval, but to show that you can stand up for what you believe in and defend your country. That's what it's all about."

Akimitsu blinked his eyes and he said, "But what if I try really hard and I still don't feel like it's enough?"

"You have to believe in yourself and do not let any negative mentality affect your warrior spirit. Just think about who and what you're fighting for." Sakamoto stated.

Hearing all of Sakamoto's words seem to really take hold on Akimitsu and he asked, "You never give up on me, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did, would I? But you have to start applying yourself more and it starts with you." Sakamoto replied.

The two ate their lunch and started talking with each other to sorta learn about themselves and to really connect with their strategies for what's coming ahead, but they'll support each other until the very end.

* * *

Is anyone surprised by Sakamoto's wisdom and encouragement? Yeah, I didn't think so either. Sorry I've been away. Vacationing with my family to Panama City Beach, Florida. But...I'm back now. Just so you guys know...I'm back. And worry not...I'm gonna catch up on posting the chapters I've missed.


	11. Motivation

And this is Sakamoto's reason for enrolling himself in the Mongol war to fight for China and Japan.

* * *

Chapter 11: Motivation

As the evening goes on, Sakamoto goes to the sleeping quarters and saw that there was a couple of messages on his bed and as he picks them up, he sees that it's from Shanghai Secluded Valley and he was very happy to see what his family has been doing and he opens the first one from his dad, opens up the scroll and reads;

_Sakamoto_

_How have you been, son? We heard from a source that you took down one of the Mongols today with your sword. That sounds amazing and I don't think I've ever been more proud of you than I have been my entire life. Very wonderful. I guess the training we had paid off bigger than anything. How is Hayate treating you? Is he still spying on women in the showers on his off-duties? Hopefully, he's behaved himself quite well. From the letters Hayate sent me earlier...you're doing really well for yourself; fighting for both China and Japan and it makes me really happy that you've carried this on. Speaking from experience in the war, Hayate and I are old friends and we fought in wars together and he trained me too. But there's one thing about Hayate I forgot to mention...he can be a little bit unbeaten at times, but don't let that get in the way of what you came here for. Just train as hard as you can and never let anyone damage your warrior spirit. Also...help out Akimitsu. I've known him since he was a little pup and I'm happy that you're able to help him out when times get rough. He needs the support and encouragement from you and I gladly know that you'll do that. _

_Everything in Shanghai Secluded Valley is going really well. Back at home, your brother is gonna be a father. I was pleasantly surprised when I first found out about it, but it is his choice. Anyways, we're all doing well and we are looking forward to see you again soon. _

_Much love, baba._

The one line his father read to not let anyone damage his warrior spirit literally stuck with him and he will use that as his own motivation to soldier on and he's more than willing to help Akimitsu out whenever he gets so hard on himself. He picks up another scroll from his mate, Bao-Yi. He was definitely looking forward to hear from her, so he opens up the scroll and started reading.

_My dear Sakamoto_

_Words cannot express how much I have missed you. I know it's been a few days, but each day feels like an eternity when you're not here with me. I hope you know that there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of you and how much I miss your smiling face, your gentle eyes, those wonderful kisses you gave me and a sense of knowing that everything will be okay each time you're by my side. No other man has ever loved me the way you do and there's no one else I can replace. _

_I'm doing just fine and our love tree is still here. Each time I hear about an update on the Mongol war, I feel very scared that something could happen to you, but at the same time...I'm also hopeful and appreciative that you're out there serving our countries, our home and our fight for freedom. That's the type of man I really admire you for that you're willing to put yourself on the line for us. No matter how long it takes, we will never ever be apart. _

_Hopefully, when you get back home...I wanna spend the rest of my life with the man that I am happy to call my mate. _

_Your loving mate, Bao-Yi._

_P.S.: We're gonna have a home of our own in our little private love area the minute you get back...and start a family all our own._

All of Bao-Yi's words stuck to him really well and those are the motivating factors he needs to go on with his time fighting the Mongol wars and that little letter from Bao-Yi...he's keeping this one and he's really excited to write her back and wasted no time doing that as he written a letter for both Bao-Yi as well as his father.

As soon as he got done, he placed them on the messenger bag so that it'll be received and he sat down on his bed, thinking that everything he's doing is really worth fighting his country for and that he'll help Akimitsu in any need.

'I'll definitely keep those words you told me and continue to grow as a person and fight hard for my countries.' Sakamoto thought.

* * *

Looks like Bao-Yi and Oak Sung's words really catapulted Sakamoto's ability to keep fighting for China and Japan. Stick around for more!


	12. United Unit

When not fighting the war together, Sakamoto and Akimitsu are like brothers and friends and above all...a united front.

* * *

Chapter 12: United Unit

Sakamoto took a little walk around the base to collect his thoughts and as he stepped outside, he takes one look at the full moon and it immediately reminds him of home...back in Shanghai Secluded Valley and how much he's really missed being around his family a lot more. He climbs up on the roof of the army home and just took some time to look at the stars.

This is where he mostly feels at home; just some peace solitude from everything that's happening and these past couple of days of being in the Mongol war has been really intense lately. But he knows deep in his heart that it was all worth being there, so he can keep fighting for his country and make a better person out of him, make him learn things about himself he never knew before.

"Sakamoto?"

Sakamoto quickly looked down and he saw Akimitsu standing on the ground and he said, "Hey, Aki."

Akimitsu was a little surprised as to how Sakamoto got on the roof and he asked, "What are you doing up there?"

"Just thinking." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu climbed aboard and joined Sakamoto on the roof with him and the two of them sat down together and Akimitsu told him, "Sometimes I do that too. Each night after a battle and training, I have time to myself to reflect on what would've happened that day if I trained a little harder. But mostly...just one question I always ask myself is why am I here? Like...what's my purpose? I know that both China and Japan depend on me to fight the Mongols, but it feels like I'm carrying them on my shoulders."

"So...what's wrong?" asked Sakamoto.

"There's so much pressure for me to carry on my own and it's too much. Do you know how hard it is to even carry a huge burden on yourself?" Akimitsu asked.

Sakamoto looked at Akimitsu for a second and he replied, "Maybe you might need someone to carry those for you."

"I know I do. Saka...have you ever felt like you wanted more than what you have?" asked Akimitsu.

"No. Not really. I have everything I need. Life's a precious gift and I do not intend on wasting it." Sakamoto responded.

Akimitsu nodded his head in agreement with that and he asked him, "Still, why did you choose to save me? You could've rescued someone else."

"My father always taught me to be loyal to anyone who needs help and the ones that need it the most are usually the ones who do not know what it feels like to have someone care for you. I guess that rings truth after you were surrounded by those Mongols. I did it because I wanted to, not because I have to. It's just about doing the right thing." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu blinked his eyes several times and thinks about what Sakamoto just said and he turns to him again and asked, "But would you really stick with someone like me by your side?"

"Of course. Why else wouldn't I?" asked Sakamoto.

"Well...I'm not like other wolves. I have these powers that are really complicated. When you're a part of the Okami clan, it's really hard to contain them. Okami Bao Guang and things like that. Us Okami's are born with it, you know." Akimitsu answered.

Sakamoto widened his eyes at that and he was amazed to actually hear that from Akimitsu and he said, "My dad has told me that he's friends with your dad and fought in the war together. So...I guess it kinda matches to ourselves."

"It's crazy how things turn around like that." Akimitsu responded.

Sakamoto agreed with that and he lets out a little smile and he said, "But maybe this will be a great thing for us. I'm really glad that we're gonna be a team."

Akimitsu couldn't agree more with that and he had to admit, Sakamoto seems like the kind of friend that he's lucky to fight side by side with and can pick him up when he's down and he said, "So am I. I'm surprised that you're not afraid of me."

"I would never be afraid of you. You are my friend." Sakamoto added.

It really touched Akimitsu's heart to really hear that coming from him and he couldn't imagine having a better friend than Sakamoto and he said, "Army brothers."

Both of them got off the roof and headed back inside to their sleeping quarters and just then, Akimitsu heard a bunch of girls complaining from the distance and when they got close to it, they see Hayate getting thrown in the wall.

"That's for spying on us, pervert!" one girl shouted.

Hayate stood up, dusted himself off and he said, "Listen, it was an accident! My mind can't control what it does!"

"Yeah, right! We saw your eye on the peephole, Hayate! Shouldn't you be busy defending our countries?!" another girl asked.

"Yes, but these are my off-hours." Hayate responded.

A set of girls came in and slapped Hayate in the face multiple times before they went back to the bathroom and slammed the door and Hayate shook himself off and he saw both Sakamoto and Akimitsu standing there and Hayate asked, "How much did you boys see?"

"I saw the whole thing, dad." Akimitsu replied, with his arms folding.

Hayate got up from the floor and he turned to both of them and said, "Well, I'm sure they were playing hard to get."

Sakamoto had remembered his father telling him that Hayate had always spied on women on his younger years at the war and off too and he's surprised that he's still doing it and he said, "I'll bet."

Hayate turned to Sakamoto and said, "Don't tell this to your father. Get some rest, boys. You've got some training tomorrow."

Akimitsu wasn't looking forward to this and he sarcastically said, "Whoop-de-do."

Sakamoto thought to make the best of it and he said, "It'll be a lot interesting. Besides...you and me get to spar. I'm certain your moves don't outdo my moves."

Soon, Akimitsu's attitude turned from dread to getting pumped for this because he's got some extraordinary moves up his sleeve and he said with a smirk, "Sakamoto...you do not know my moves. Come tomorrow morning, you'll see what I'm all about."

"I look forward to it." Sakamoto replied, with a smirk.

* * *

The training day continues!


	13. Sparring Partners

Sakamoto and Akimitsu are good at fighting Mongols together...now let's see what happens if they spar each other.

* * *

Chapter 13: Sparring Partners

By the next morning, both Sakamoto and Akimitsu were standing in the training room and both of them were excited for testing each other's fighting skills...by sparring with each other. Hayate comes in front of the two and they seem like they were eager to handle this challenge and he said, "It's really thrilling. You guys fight hand to hand combat with the Mongols and now you are able to handle the next task; sparring with each other. You two must test your wills, strength and above all...let the opponent know that you will never stop until the battle is through."

Sakamoto and Akimitsu turned to each other and they were glaring at each other, looking forward to see who's strength outdoes the other and Akimitsu looked up at Sakamoto and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"I have been waiting a long time to do this." Sakamoto replied.

"Whatever you do...do not cause any injury or actual harm to each other." Hayate explained.

They got the message and when they bowed to each other with respect, Hayate shouts in Japanese, commanding them to go and Akimitsu took the first jab at Sakamoto, but the panda dodged every single one of his punches and he grabs ahold of Akimitsu's paws and he flipped him down the ground. The white wolf got himself up and got on his basic stance, runs over to him and punches him, but Sakamoto dodges and blocks every punch he's got.

Akimitsu sparred with Sakamoto with many more punches, kicks and flips he can get, but Sakamoto slid underneath Akimitsu between his legs and trips his foot down the ground. Akimitsu quickly gets himself up and both of them continued to fight each other and Hayate watched to see which of these two will grow stronger at every single waking battle.

Akimitsu grunts heavily and he unleashed one Bao guang out of him to hit the impact on Sakamoto and once it hit, Sakamoto grunts heavily as he falls down to the ground and Akimitsu chuckled softly and said, "Never underestimate the Okami trait."

Sakamoto got himself up and struck Akimitsu in the back with his blue and white orb and that did not sit well with the white wolf and he quickly came to him and gave every move he had and it grew stronger by the minute, but Sakamoto's came off with the strongest one of all and he made some rapid punches, kicks, flips and swings at Akimitsu.

Akimitsu endured those moves and blows that Sakamoto gave him, but he was not ready to give up yet and he kept on fighting Sakamoto until he gave up...but he can tell in his eyes, mind, spirit and his skills that he is not willing to give up until he's down as well.

"Never underestimate the full-on skills of a Bushido-Akio." Sakamoto said.

"Well, I guess no one has ever told you that I;m actually a lot stronger than you thought." Akimitsu stated.

Akimitsu went ahead and flew up in the air and kicked Sakamoto in the jaw and flipped across the wall to punch him out, but Sakamoto made a flip in the air and kicked Akimitsu in the back and in the tail as well and sent him flying through the wall.

Through the whole hour, both of them kept sparring and sparring with each other until Hayate calls it off quickly. As soon as they stopped, both of them looked at each other, panting heavily like the battle was far from over and Hayate applauded them for their efforts and he said, "You two are like fire and ice when you fight each other. Even more better when you team up. I believe that both of you came out on top as the strongest."

Hayate bowed to them with major respect as did Sakamoto and Akimitsu and when they turned to each other, they shook their hands, congratulating each other for their showmanship. Sakamoto said, "Nice fighting skills, friend."

"Yours too, Saka." Akimitsu said.

"I would be honored to fight you anyday." Sakamoto stated.

Akimitsu agreed with what he just said and he smiled at that and replied, "Same as me. Only I'll come out on top."

"Dream on." Sakamoto shot back.

* * *

You can tell that these two will be unstoppable at what they do! Stay tuned for more!


	14. Big Test

Now...it's time to see if their training session was worth it!

* * *

Chapter 14: Big Test

Both Sakamoto and Akimitsu were pumped up after the sparring session with each other that they felt like they can take whatever challenge lies ahead of them and sure enough, the war general announced to them and the other recruits to attack the Mongols in their base.

"..and they're formulating a plan to dominate all of China and Japan to force us to bow down to them. You all have to stop them at all costs." the war general announced.

That took them by surprise when they heard it and it was so sudden, that it brings to the point where their skills will become tested further. Hayate came behind them and he placed his paw on their shoulders and asked, "Are you up for this task? It may be your dangerous one yet."

Sakamoto looks at Akimitsu for a minute and he can see that this was the face of accepting a challenge and face it off very well with Sakamoto by his side and Akimitsu replied, "I'm up for this."

"Sakamoto?" asked Hayate, turning to him.

"It will be our absolute honor." Sakamoto replied, with much fiery determination.

All of the recruits were definitely up for this challenge and it's where it separates the novices to warrior soliders and within no time, all of them moved out of the army base and headed to their destination. On the way there, Sakamoto opens up his yin and yang necklace and sees a picture of his family and mate, Bao-Yi and it definitely helped him gain all the courage and confidence to let them all know that he's doing all of this for them.

Akimitsu noticed this and he asked, "Where'd you get it from?"

"My father. Before I left, my father told me that whenever I take a glance to look at it before a battle, I'm carrying a part of them in my heart and that I'm definitely fighting for them...no matter what the cost is." Sakamoto replied.

"You amaze me, Saka. Those mongols will definitely be surprised on what the two of us can do." Akimitsu stated.

Sakamoto chuckled surprisingly at Akimitsu's suddenly confident attitude and he said, "Bet us sparring with each other made you ready for this?"

"I don't know, Saka. But for some reason...it feels like I'm getting a chance to really accomplish something without being branded as an embarrassment or a screw-up. Like...I wanna succeed." Akimitsu added.

"Well...don't get it over your head. I don't wanna see you get your hopes up. And remember, two warriors make one heck of a spirit." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu agreed with that and gave each other a fist bump to wish them good luck and they were looking forward to all of this and soon enough, they heard bombs exploding out of nowhere and they got the sense that the base is very near to them and Sakamoto kept his composure through it all and he looks at Akimitsu and said, "Do not be afraid."

The minute the carriage stopped, all of the recruits were bracing themselves for what's happening next and as the door opens, the recruits came out...one by one to fight off the Mongols once again while Sakamoto and Akimitsu were gonna tackle them down in the base. They looked up and saw the huge war temple and Akimitsu could not believe the size of the temple and said, "It looks a lot higher than the Heavenly Tower...only it's full of evil Mongols."

"No joke. You ready for this?" asked Sakamoto.

"Let's do this." Akimitsu added.

Both of them ran towards the entrance of the tower and they found themselves cornered by heavily armed Mongols, surrounding them in a circle. Akimitsu looked to Sakamoto and said, "You take half and I'll handle the rest."

"Got ya covered." Sakamoto whispered.

As the Mongols were set to attack them, both Sakamoto and Akimitsu split in two different directions to fight each one. Three of the mongols charged at Sakamoto with swords, but he dodged their movements to where they were gonna strike him and Sakamoto punched, flipped and kicked them down where it hurts. The other set of the Mongols tackled him down to the ground, punched and socked him in the jaw hard, but Sakamoto is one to keep on fighting as he did his defying gravity lean move to keep him from falling, freaking out all of the Mongols and he quickly got back up with a quick punch in the face that sent them through the wall.

Akimitsu gave out many more quick punches, flips, kicks, clawing and some serious slamming down to do as they came in his way. Most of them were really gaining on him and the Mongols struck him in the arm with an iron fist. Akimitsu grunts in pain and he literally did not take that too lightly and summons his Bao guang directly at their faces and it sent them flying down to the skies.

When Sakamoto and Akimitsu came together to take down more of them, they see themselves being surrounded by the minute and what they need to do is finish this off together and Sakamoto asked, "Wanna take this on?"

"Let's end this right now." Akimitsu added.

Soon enough, both of them closed their eyes and a deep rumble comes up underneath the base of the Mongols tower and all of the Mongol guards have no idea what's happening, but they witnessed both of them glowing and combination of Akimitsu's Bao guang and Sakamoto's original orb/fireball came out underneath it and it summons all of the Mongols and surrounded them with both of their punches, kicks and it gained the speed both Akimitsu and Sakamoto needed to finish the Mongols off with their quick physical skills and abilities.

After all of this, they see every Mongol defeated and it brought out a huge accomplishment for both sides and high-fived each other. They both knew that this battle was far from over as they're gonna head inside of the tower to foil the head Mongols' plans to dominate China and Japan and they ran inside with swords in handy to fight off these guys and by the minute they went inside, they see the head Mongol standing there with a sword on his hand.

"You again..." the head Mongol growled, holding his sword.

"You ain't gonna get away with dominating our countries...not while we're around." Akimitsu growled back.

The head Mongol laughs at this remark and he said, "You really think that I'm gonna be beaten down by a fat panda and a mangy wolf?"

"Watch it. You obviously do not know who you are dealing with here." Sakamoto stated, in a stern voice.

Soon, the head Mongol seems familiarized by Sakamoto's japanese marking on his forehead and it resembled deep memory for him...years ago. He gasped silently and said, "That Bushido-Akio soldier from the army..."

"You must know my father. He's never mentioned you before...but I'm certain after this, you'll definitely know." Sakamoto said, weilding his sword.

The head Mongol growls and goes after Sakamoto, but Akimitsu beat him to the punch and slammed him down so hard and Sakamoto went after him and a full-on sword fight ensues between Sakamoto, Akimitsu and the head Mongol and Sakamoto stated, "China and Japan will never bow down to you!"

"We can...and they will!" the head Mongol shouted.

As the head Mongol takes a jab at both of them, Akimitsu clashes the sword with his and clings them out of his hand and he said, "Not if we got something to say about it."

Sakamoto came by Akimitsu's side and he came out and punched the Mongol down the ground hard and Akimitsu releases his Bao guang at the Mongol, sent him hurtling through the air and into the river outside.

Both of them looked at each other and they deem this battle complete and they looked at each other and bowed in deep respect and Akimitsu said, "That was some fighting skills you got."

"Yours too." Sakamoto replied.

* * *

Fighting has been quenched! These two will completely leave a mark on the war! Stay tuned for more action!


	15. Words from Sakamoto

And here's what Sakamoto has to say to his loved ones back to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Chapter 15: Words from Sakamoto

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley

Everyone in the valley was keeping hope alive and kept it alive while dealing with the war and they know in their hearts that Sakamoto is gonna come home at all costs and believes that he'll emerge victorious. Oak Sung did some meditation to find some deep zen in the midst of all of this and not one twinge of fear, anxiety and stress sunk in him for he believes that Sakamoto will do just fine.

His mate, Kuriyuka walked into the backyard and she said, "Oak?"

Oak opened his eyes and head his mate's voice right behind him and then he turns around to face her and asked, "Yes, my sweet?"

"We got a letter from Sakamoto." she said, holding the scroll.

That brightened him up already as he stood up and sees the scroll and they both opened it up and reads;

_Mom and dad..._

_How have you guys been? Do not worry, I am doing just fine. These past couple of days have been really amazing for me and I've been training and going off to battle every single day. It's pretty much a morning grind for me, but I'm making the most of it. Dad...I had no idea that a few people from the army knows you. It's like mind-blowing for me...especially one of the generals, Hayate. I was honestly surprised that you guys fought in the war together back in the day. It's really amazing. I'm sharing a room with his son...Akimitsu. He's a really great person and a heck of a fighter...even though he sets his standards a little in the middle. But I'm giving him the same philosophy and wisdom you gave me and we've been great war partners. Everything here is going good. So...Mako's a dad, huh? I can't wait to see his little cub. It took me by surprise when I heard that he's gonna be a dad. Anyways, I'm doing great and I hope to see you guys at home soon._

_Love always, Sakamoto._

To hear from Oak Sung sent hope to Kuriyuka that he's doing fine and that he'll bring victory, but still come home the same person he was before and Oak Sung felt a surge of confidence that he'll make China and Japan proud and Kuriyuka said, "Sounds like he's doing wonderful."

"Yes. I hope none of this will get to Sakamoto's head." Oak added.

Not long after, Bao-Yi comes over to the house and she was surprised to find a scroll in front of the Bushido-Akio's doorstep and when it has the name 'Sakamoto' in the middle of it, her heart skipped a beat and it made her very joyful to hear from her boyfriend. She heads back to her parents' backyard, sits under the tree, opens the scroll and read what he says.

_My sweet Bao-Yi_

_Everyday feels like eternity without you, but I'm making the most of it and there's not a day that goes by that I do not think about you. Each day when I wake up and see your beautiful, smiling face in my yin-yang necklace, it brings me the strength I need to succeed and that I'm gonna count the days until I come back and see your face again. I know it seems like it was a long time ago when we were kids and we've have crushes on each other and you always beat me a hide and seek when we were younger...and now as we get older and more closer to each other, I don't wanna lose this moment and every moment I'll have with you. By the time I get back, you and me will plan our own future together and hopefully...start a family again. I know that it scares you when I go off to war, but you have gotta be strong...not for me, but for both of us. In the end, we'll come out stronger and victorious. And yes...I am gonna come back as the same sweet, sensitive, wise, giving, big-hearted goofy panda you fell for._

_I'll be thinking of you and I hope you do the same for me._

_All my love, Sakamoto_

After Bao-Yi read the letter, she felt a sense of Sakamoto's presence right there by her side and it's comforting enough to know that he'll come back for her after the war is over, just so that she can wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Yet she'll have to wait a long time for her dear mate to come back.

She looks up at the sky and clutches onto the scroll, saying, "I'll be right here waiting for you, Sakamoto."

* * *

Now the letter to Bao-Yi...was that sweet or what? I'll be back with more! And Happy Labor Day!


	16. A Recruit's Wisdom

A huge amount of wisdom from Sakamoto helps Akimitsu lift up his spirits.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Recruit's Wisdom

After the huge battle had ended, Sakamoto and Akimitsu totally emerged as victorious through the whole thing and everyone cheered and applauded for them, especially Hayate...who was gradually surprised by how their amazing fighting skills and teamwork shows. Both of them have never expected this kind of reaction from the others before, even Akimitsu couldn't believe it himself. Normally, he'd feel discouraged if his best wasn't good enough, regardless of how many times he tries harder, but from this...it's completely different.

As Akimitsu and Sakamoto faced the army commander, the war general and Hayate, all of them could not believe their eyes as to how these two made it through the whole battle with the Mongols without a twinge of fear and second thoughts in their minds. The war general looked up at both of them and he said, "You two are the best fighters and soldiers we've ever had in this war since Hayate and Oak Sung did years ago."

"Not to mention...war partners. Seems to be that you two will set as the next generation of panda/wolf partners in crime right behind your fathers." the army commander added.

Sakamoto feels absolutely no pressure on topping this because he knows he's gonna give it his all, only 1,000 times better and his confidence rose up to the peak, but is very careful not to let it get over his head. Akimitsu...on the other hand, seemed a little bit surprised at how they'll be labeled as the next generation of panda/wolf partners in crime in a war like this and for him to top his father and Oak Sung's efforts is considered both an honor and a bit of pressure rising up at the stake.

"If there was ever a winner as to who will emerge victorious, it is definitely the both of you. You should be very proud of yourselves." Hayate added.

Hayate lets out a smile to Akmitsu and he felt like he was proud of his son for stepping up to the plate and it definitely shows. He said to him, "You worked hard and fought really well. Do you know how proud you made all of us? Even me? This is only the beginning."

Akimitsu was very pleased with himself after Hayate said these words and he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Akimitsu replied.

All of the recruits stood up and cheered for both Sakamoto and Akimitsu and they took in this moment to resemble that their teamwork paid off bigger than anything and it was one moment they'll never forget.

After the whole thing, Sakamoto and Akimitsu headed to the showering quarters after a whole day of battling Mongols and as soon as they were ready, a very pissed off Noriyuko blocked Sakamoto's way with a very bitter growl on his face and he said, "I knew you were a show-off from the minute you came here."

Sakamoto got confused on this, but remained calm and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You and that vanilla wolf friend of yours are hogging all the glory! There's one top soldier around these parts and it's me! And I refuse to let a fat, Chinese wannabe panda and that skinny white wolf take the victory away from me!" Noriyuko barked.

Even after all this, Sakamoto didn't bother reacting to this and he just said nothing, but shaking his head and walked out of his way, getting Noriyuko angrier and furious by the minute and just when he was gonna snap again, Akimitsu stopped him dead in his tracks with a single punch to the groin and the stomach, causing Noriyuko to groan and squeak in pain.

"Never mess with my friend again." Akimitsu said, in a stern voice.

Kazuo comes over and saw that Noriyuko actually backed down and he felt like it was very well deserved, considering that he has endeared to Sakamoto a lot and respected him as a whole and he looks at Akimitsu and said, "Good looking out."

Then, Kazuo comes over to Sakamoto and said to him, "You all right?"

"Never been better." Sakamoto replied.

Kazuo chuckled softly and is a little surprised at how Sakamoto took it and he said, "Normally, Noriyuko expects them to back down, retaliate or be afraid to show themselves back to him. But you...you're different. You don't let it lose your focus and never let it get to your head. Why is that?"

"You gotta take the good with the bad and there's people that will force you to get you down, but you can't let it keep you down. You move forward and sometimes...it's best to walk away from an unneccesary fight than to finish it off or be in the middle of it. Never start something you can never finish." Sakamoto added.

A piece of the wisdom bug really amazed Kazuo because Sakamoto is unlike any other army recruit and every word that comes out of his mouth speaks full truth and it's told in such a philosophical way.

Akimitsu stood there listening to it and it made him feel like he could be more of a better person when all of Sakamoto's wisdom plays a focal point in his personal life and he wishes that he could've met someone like him when he first enrolled in the war.

"That's powerful." Kazuo added.

Hours later

Sakamoto and Akimitsu headed back to their room after showering and putting on some different clothes before retiring for the night. Sakamoto only wore some white and black japanese shorts with the inspiration japanese signs all around the front as well as a headband with the Chinese and Japanese flag collided in together while Akimitsu only wore just his black shorts with the blue stripes on both sides and as he laid down on the bed, he started thinking about everything that had happened today; from the training to both him and Sakamoto fighting the Mongols together to being looked at as the two being the legendary team figures.

Although he's really thankful for this, fear creeps inside of him and doubt comes right back inside his mind as to how he's gonna get through the high expectations that everyone else is hoping to get.

Sakamoto turns to the side and sees Akimitsu's hands covering his face like something's wrong with him and he sits up and asked, "Akimitsu? Are you all right?"

Akimitsu responded with a very silent 'yes' and he puts his hands out of his eyes and he tells Sakamoto, "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all."

"Overwhelmed? How?" asked Sakamoto.

Akimitsu also sat up on the edge of the bed and he lets out a huge sigh when he faced Sakamoto and he said, "I've been at this war for few months now and I hoped that people will see that there was more to me than just Hayate's son fighting for China and Japan. You know, I've always felt like my best wasn't always good enough for everyone else and they see me as a screw-up that can't take anything seriously. They don't say that, but I can see it through their eyes. The pressures of fighting the Mongols, followed by mounds of training I endured and I finally get to a point where I feel like I'm being taken seriously...I should be happy for it, but for some reason...more pressure will be on my shoulders and that's what I am afraid of. What if I fail this time? One of us, anyway."

Sakamoto could see that he was talking about the panda/wolf teamwork and how to top Oak Sung and Hayate's position years ago and that the pressure will be on and he sits down on the floor and asked, "Well...what are you thinking about?"

Sometime later, Akimitsu lets out everything in the open about how much training he endured on his own and how he did everything he could to fight the Mongols and at times, he does succeed, but there was always this little voice in the back of his mind that holds him back and admits that trying to top whatever both of their dads did would mean a harder challenge for him to face again and fears that something would go wrong and that it'll all fall apart at the seams. He tries not to think about it, but something is preventing him to focus on what he needs to do.

After Sakamoto heard everything Akimitsu explained, he was pretty much speechless that Akimitsu was really afraid of failing and giving into the pressure of what will go on during the war and that he just wants to be the best warrior he can be. He finds the words to explain this clearly and said, "Why do you always worry about what other people say or do?"

"They say I need to hold up to my dad's reputation and take this seriously like he did in the war. I'm a rookie recruit at this and as hard as I try and fought more harder and trained harder, I always feel like my best isn't really good enough. And when they see that, I can read their minds like I can't amount up to anything. I wanted to just give up and walk away from all of this, but I know I can't do that." Akimitsu explained.

"Aki...it does not matter how many bones you will break. People will always have high expectations for you, but you have to do what satisfies you instead of what satisfies others. That's a huge distraction for you anyway because it takes away what you originally came here to do...which is fight for China and Japan and that's really the main focus. All you have to do is do what you tihnk is best for you and no one else. There's something that the enemy can never take away from you...and that is your warrior spirit. As long as you have that spirit with you, you'll keep fighting until the very end." Sakamoto explained.

Akimitsu was speechless over what Sakamoto just said to him and how all this time, all the reasons why he barely tries hard is because he's holding himself back due to the fear that no one will take him seriously. But what Sakamoto said made a whole lot of sense and it really brought him to a point where he has to do everything he can for the countries he's fighting for.

"All it takes, huh?" asked Akimitsu.

"More than anything." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu nodded his head in agreement and he knows he's capable of handling a task that seems challenging and with Sakamoto by his side, he'll make it through. He looked at Sakamoto and said, "I'm really glad they paired both of us to be partners. We learn from each other really well."

"Absoultely. And we feed off each other, support one another and reach out for anything." Sakamoto added.

"If someone were to tell me I would fight side by side with a panda, I would've told them you're crazy." Akimitsu added.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes at that and he said, "Very funny, Aki."

Akimitsu playfully punched his arm and Sakamoto did the same and both of them were laughing with each other and after that, Sakamoto said, "It's getting late. We should rest."

"Yeah, I'm a very heavy sleeper when I wake up in the morning." Akimitsu added.

"Probably because you snore." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu snorts at that and as he laid down on his bed, he added back, "Don't judge me. Everybody snores."

"Good night, my friend." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Akimitsu chuckled softly and replied, "You too."

* * *

Now if that doesn't symbolize the fact that their friendship has increased, I don't know what is. Stay tuned for more!


	17. Unstoppable Strength

And more training sessions and fighting Mongols commence!

* * *

Chapter 17: Unstoppable Strength

Soon enough, days turned into weeks as Sakamoto and Akimitsu continued on training with each other and Hayate had them do some amazing and also unusual tactics for them whenever dangers arise; like how to get your soldier friend out of a huge situation that involves someone working for the Mongols and force them to give into their seduction, get yourselves out of a fiery pit, prevent yourself from being brainwashed and also save your commanding officer out of the wrath of angry girls.

Above all, they had some serious training to do and to gain physical strength while accomplishing that as well and in Sakamoto's mind, the more training he had to do, the more stronger he becomes and he has the will to keep pushing on, but still maintains his wisdom and warrior spirit and helping Akimitsu whenever things get tough for him and gives his warrior friend more encouragement to keep moving forward.

They also got through some very rough obstacle courses they had to endure; like exercising in the rain at 5:00 in the morning, crawling under barbed wires and other random courses they've done and Sakamoto treats this as a huge endurance strength in numbers to take on any challenges and makes it through with confidence and with ease. As for Akimitsu, he finds them very difficult to accomplish because of a few missteps, but Sakamoto is always around to get him through this.

Hayate could see that Sakamoto definitely has the same amount of confidence, high spirit and ability to keep going forward with everything that Oak Sung has years ago and he lets out a satisfied smile to see that going through and he's also very proud of Akimitsu for going through this as well.

As the two continued on enduring more training, they worked 12 times as harder and gave it their all and they tackled some dummy versions of the Mongols to test their abilities and strength and Sakamoto takes them down with much more punches, kicks and flips all the way around and made it flawlessly. Akimitsu also tackled down the dummy versions and summons his Bao guang to break them down...and also accidently slams on Sakamoto. Akimitsu looks up and realized his mistake and lets out a nervous chuckle as he looks at his panda friend. All Sakamoto could do is just stand there with his arms crossed, glaring at him and shook his head for this.

Soon enough, a few more weeks went by and the two kept excelling in every battle involving the Mongols and stopping their devious plans to conquer China and Japan and even bringing to a point where they had to go on dangerous missions together to rescue a couple of helpless citizens, save some kids and take down henchmen that works for the Mongols and bring them down hard as they can do and even combined their powers together to take down every Mongol off the face of this world.

They looked at their accomplishments as victory, but Sakamoto doesn't make too much of a big deal and remains humble and true to self and even gives Akimitsu a little nudge on the back in case all the victories he's done has gone over his head and get back to reality every now and again.

When they're not out in battle or training, Akimitsu shows Sakamoto the fun side of himself that he's never shown before and how he lets loose; mostly just takes it easy and things like that and Sakamoto shows Akimitsu what he does on his downtime...plays the flute and all of the stuff he carves out of wood. Both of them show each other their own family pictures in between and talk about them all the time...however, Sakamoto keeps his thoughts about Okinawa to himself because he doesn't want Akimitsu to know about it yet.

As the months go by, Sakamoto had to endure seeing Akimitsu and Hayate getting slapped in the face by a couple of angry girls or getting kicked in the crotch and thrown out of the girls' bathroom multiple times and both wolves look up at Sakamoto and waved 'hi' at him and all he could do is just shake his head in disbelief that they actually do this.

But it didn't take away the fact that both Akimitsu and Sakamoto make a great team in battle and in training and it shows every single chance they get and that they're also great friends too and Hayate sees that there's a bit of brotherhood in them; between a white wolf and a panda.

And Sakamoto has never forgotten about life in Shanghai Secluded Valley and to keep in touch, he always sends letters to his family, friends and of course...his beloved mate, Bao-Yi and on top of that, he sends her beautiful poetry, basically everything about the love they have for each other and that it'll stay alive for the longest time.

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley, Oak Sung and Kuriyuka were always looking forward to hear from Sakamoto and they couldn't be any proud of him and kept him up to date with whatever's going on back at home and Bao-Yi sent him many letters and kept on expressing her love for Sakamoto and how excited she'll be to see him again soon and to be safe as well.

At the army base, Sakamoto received plenty of letters and things from back home and he was always excited to see what they bring him from home and he shares them with Akimitsu to see what it's all about and both of them open up about what their clan does and what they learn from each other is very surprising.

It has been well over 6 months ever since Sakamoto got in the army and he's never felt this much fulfilled in his life and he and Akimitsu were getting more closer than ever and their brotherhood in the army is so strong that it could never be defined into words, other than the fact that it's really amazing to be a part of a team.

* * *

Now it's been 6 months since Sakamoto's enrolled in the army and believe it or not...I thought it would be cooler if he became more muscular and ripped throughout the process. Stick around for more as some news for Sakamoto hits hard.


	18. Family Loss

In this chapter, Sakamoto finds himself racked with a family tragedy...

* * *

Chapter 18: Family Loss

In the middle of the evening, Sakamoto heads back to Akimitsu's room after another huge battle and he felt really exhausted, but couldn't complain about it at all. He lays down on his bed and takes a few minutes to himself for a little while and a couple of minutes in, one messenger bird came in the room and sees Sakamoto laying there and he said, "Sakamoto?"

Sakamoto sits up on his bed and sees the messenger bird walking in and he said, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Another letter from your father. Says it's something about your grandfather." the messenger bird replied.

Sakamoto's eyes widened up a little to hear that his father has news about his father and he got really worried about whether or not his condition has recovered or if he had died already. He nervously received the letter as the messenger quietly left the room leave Sakamoto alone to read his father's letter. He took a deep breath as he opened up the scroll and read what his father had written.

_My son, Sakamoto_

_First of all, I'm glad to hear you are doing well and that you have kept your strength up during the war and succeeded with every passing second. The reason why I'm writing this letter to you is because we have some very sad news to tell you...your grandfather has passed away earlier this morning due to his illnesses. I know it is hard for you to hear and it is definitely hard on all of us when we found out. I know how much he had meant to you, Saka...he meant a lot to us too. Before he took his last breath, he told me that he was very proud of you for coming this far in this position and if he was here right now...he would actually say it too. All of the stuff he's gone through in his life...I can only say that he is a fighter. He gave all of us the strength to become warriors in our hearts and to never lose sight of what is important. He's just a wonderful person and it really wouldn't be the same without him. _

_There are no words to describe how it feels right now...but I am deeply saddened by his passing and it hurts my heart to know that we won't see him anymore. But at least he died so peacefully at the hospital and he's at peace now. I miss him very much and I have loved him a lot...as do all of us. Keep him in our thoughts and in our hearts, Saka..._

_...because he's always there for us._

_-Oak Sung_

Sakamoto then sees a tear stain on that scroll and reading that scroll was really hard for him because he and his grandfather were close to each other and he just sat down on his bed, really speechless and didn't know what to make of it, but losing his grandfather hit him really hard because it made him feel like he was losing a part of himself while he was in the war for so many months.

He just buried his face with his hands and just started crying softly as the tears fell down from his face and he was so saddened by this loss of his grandfather that it almost seems painful for him...more so than losing his first son, Okinawa.

Akimitsu came in the room and he heard Sakamoto crying and that ensured him that something was wrong and he puts his paw on his shoulder for comfort and Sakamoto looks up with tears in his eyes and he gives Akimitsu this letter his father had written him and after he read it, the white wolf was feeling a tremendous amount of empathy for his friend and he said, "I'm sorry, Saka."

Sakamoto sighed heavily and wiped his eyes and said, "I can't believe this is happening. My grandfather...he meant everything in the world to me."

Akimistu sat down on the ground close to Sakamoto's side and he said, "How much did he meant to you?"

"A lot, Aki. He was my second hero...next to my dad. He was the reason for me going to this war to fight for China and Japan." Sakamoto answered, tearfully.

Akimitsu nods his head at that and he said to him, "What would you do if he was here?"

"I would tell him how much I love him and that I'm doing everything I can to make him proud of me and for all that I've done here." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu immediately comes up to Sakamoto and gives him a hug and said to him, "I think you've already done that."

"Thanks, Aki." Sakamoto replied, crying.

Sakamoto was definitely grateful to have someone like Akimitsu by his side whenever he needs it most and normally, it would be Akimitsu in need of a shoulder to lean on with Sakamoto and due to his grandfather's death, the tables are turned and to him, it's just what he needed.

* * *

An emotional blow for news like that. Will it affect his fightning spirit? We'll see...


	19. Willing Strength

In the wake of the family tragedy Sakamoto's have, he's got to deal with another Mongol war. Will he soldier on? You tell me.

* * *

Chapter 19: Willing Strength

The following day, all the recruits headed to the army base for this announcement mission that the army commander is gonna give out and as Akimitsu and Sakamoto came over to see what's up, Sakamoto is trying to come to terms with the loss of his grandfather, though it seems like it's getting harder and harder for him to try to pretend it never happened. Akimitsu looked at Sakamoto for a second and he asked, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sakamoto replied.

Both of them went to the side of the line where everyone else is and soon, the war general, the army commander and Hayate came in and it was the hugest ordeal they were waiting to hear from them. Hayate was the first one to pull out a quick announcement to start off and he clears his throat and said to them, "Hello there, recruits. Before we announce the task you're gonna do...I would like to take a little time to express our deepest condolences to Sakamoto's grandfather who has just passed away yesterday."

Sakamoto nods his head in agreement and just felt some support to his fellow army partners who couldn't imagine what it's like to lose a grandfather and Kazuo whispered to him, "I'm so sorry, Saka."

"It's okay." Sakamoto whispered back.

"Wherever he is...I'm sure he's very proud of you for taking part in this war. From what we gathered, he was honored the most dedicated fighter in the war and just 20 years ago, Renshin Bushido-Akio was named the most honored war veteran of all time. And I believe it is safe to say that we are honored to have another Bushido-Akio fighting the Mongol war...Sakamoto." Hayate added.

Sakamoto felt the huge accomplishment and he hopes that he'll follow the same legacy that his grandfather and father did, even though he'll set things his own way. The army commander got to the middle of the podium and announced, "Which leads us to our challenge...but it will be in separate duties. Now the Mongols are still relentless in dominating China and Japan that they're going up above the extra mile. On top of that, they're holding hostages in their peak. Hayate and I have decided to give the rescuing task to both Sakamoto and Akimitsu while the rest of you defeat the Mongols once again. This is one challenge you'll have to encounter and remember what you're fighting for...the sake of our home countries."

Akimitsu and Sakamoto seem amped up about this entire challenge and Hayate is very confident that these two will handle whatever comes their way and that he'll give Sakamoto a piece of comforting wisdom as soon as he gets the chance to after this announcement.

Later that day, both of them were getting ready for this humongous rescue mission and Sakamoto is trying to focus on facing a task that he's capable of taking, but the overriding loss of his grandftaher is still locked in his brain that he's having a little bit of second thoughts. Hayate comes in the room for a second and he asked, "You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Akimitsu replied.

"Almost as ready as he is." Sakamoto added.

Hayate could read Sakamoto's expression that he is just overwhelmed by losing his grandfather that it could very easily distract what he's really here for and he asked Akimitsu to leave the room for a minute and as he did that, Hayate sat Sakamoto down for a little conversation and he said, "I understand that you're sturggling to come to terms with the fact that you just lost your grandfather."

Sakamoto sighed softly and looked at Hayate in the eye and said, "Struggling? I feel like I should be closer to my family more and it felt like I lost the one thing that really meant a lot to me."

"I know it's hard...but sometimes, you just gotta realize that can't let that keep you from what you're fighting for. I lost my grandfather too and it still gets to me each passing day. But Saka...you can use that tragedy for something good and it'll bring you the fuel and the strength to keep going and soldier on. Just imagine him standing by your side, encouraging you to kick some Mongol butt and do what's right to save China and Japan. He may be gone, but his spirit is still standing. It'll always be there for you no matter what. Use it in battle and once you feel he's by your side, anything is possible." Hayate said.

Usually, Sakamoto's the very wise one for someone his own age to influence people's lives and here comes Hayate...giving advice to him that really makes a transitional point that though he's lost his grandfather, he still feels a part of him is right beside him and he knows that if he lets the tragedy get in the way of his fighting battle, the Mongols would win half of his war.

Sakamoto looks at Hayate in the eye and he said, "Yeah, you're right. I gotta do this...for my grandfather."

Hayate pats Sakamoto in the shoulder and said, "That's the spirit. Never lose your warrior spirit."

"Thanks." Sakamoto said.

"Now...are you ready?" asked Hayate.

Sakamoto breaks out his sword and twirls it around with a very warrior-like pose and the tip almost reaching Hayate's muzzle and said, "Very ready."

"Great. Just don't swipe my nose with that sword." Hayate said, chuckling.

"Yes, sir." Akimitsu replied, smiling.

* * *

Looks like he's got the strength now. Let's see what unfolds.


	20. Uphill Battle

There is life after a tragic family loss and Sakamoto has the will to go on.

* * *

Chapter 20: Uphill Battle

After the war general announced that Sakamoto and Akimitsu are encountering their first rescue mission to free some hostages, Sakamoto felt his confidence burst up and despite losing his beloved grandfather, he's willing to make the most of it and transform his sadness into something positive for the battle that lies ahead of him and everything Hayate said to him sunk in very deeply and he'll always have his grandfather deep in his heart and that his spiritual presence will be beside him through this whole thing.

Akimitsu felt the same way, but couldn't shake out the nerves to the fact that this is a huge deal for his first rescue mission...and a very perilous one at that. He looks up at Sakamoto in the eye and he said, "You nervous?"

"Just barely. This is the very first time I'm gonna do this type of mission above all others." Sakamoto answered.

"Well, at least you're ready. I'm a little terrified, to tell you the truth. I mean...this is way outside of my skilled duties." Akimitsu added.

"We can't think about failure at a time like this, Aki." Sakamoto elaborated.

Akimitsu nodded his head at what Sakamoto meant and he did have a very solid point that there's no room for mistakes in this one and he said, "Yeah, one wrong move and every single hostage trapped in there would be killed."

"That's right. Whatever's making you nervous or holding you back, don't think. And use that nervousness to break through and conquer it in battle." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu was surprised...even in his time of sorrow, he bounces back with a huge piece of wisdom to keep Akimitsu going, no matter what happens before, during or after. But he really felt like he needed that push he can gain to break through and do whatever it takes.

Akimitsu stuck out his paw for a handshake and Sakamoto takes a look at it and with no hesitation in his mind, he quickly accepts it and it transfers into a bro-hug. Sakamoto looked his wolf friend in the eye and said, "Now, we're ready for battle."

Within no time, Sakamoto and Akimitsu got to where the Mongols are holding a couple of innocent people hostage and this is one of the most riskiest tasks that they're taking, but they're able to look past it and go through it with no error. Sakamoto took a deep breath and along with Akimitsu, they quickly took off and set themselves down where the Mongols can't catch them and as they rose their heads up, Akimitsu could hear a couple of those hostages being tormented and tortured by the Mongols and it makes both of them sick to their stomach.

"So...what's the strategy plan?" Akimitsu whispered.

"All right...here's what I'm thinking. I'll get the hostages out while you distract the Mongols." Sakamoto replied.

"Distract the Mongols?" asked Akimitsu.

"Do whatever you have to do to get under their skin. I'll climb through the parts of the tower and head inside to rescue those hostages. Just trust me on this." Sakamoto added, with much conviction.

"Whatever I want?" asked Akimitsu.

"In your own free will to get on their nerves." Sakamoto stated.

Akimitsu seemed like that idea a lot and with that, both of them were on their way to deal with some Mongols and Sakamoto waited for the right time to head inside of the tower without getting himself caught and is watching Akimitsu do what he does best...get the Mongols to fight him.

Akimitsu comes up and sees the Mongol guards guarding the door and one Mongol noticed him coming up in front of them and pulls out his sword and said, "You here to cause trouble?"

Akimitsu smirked at them and he said, "If you guys are that tough...why don't ya do something about it?"

He starts taunting them and shakes his tail to get them under their skin and one of the Mongols got really ticked by Akimitsu's antics and he growls at him and said, "You're about to get a blade under your fur, you know that...right?"

"You gotta catch me first, losers!" Akimitsu taunted, sticking his tongue out.

That was pretty much enough to send both guards over the edge and as Akimitsu bolted out running, the guards chased him down...unbeknownst to the guards that Sakamoto is already climbing up the tower with no problems and he looked down and sees Akimitsu going with this plan and he gave him a thumbs up from above.

'Good work, my friend.' Sakamaoto thought.

Sakamoto continued on climbing the tower until he reaches the window that takes him inside of the tower and as he walks in, he takes a deep breath and with a sword in hand...he pulls on a straight face and whispered to himself, "All right, Saka...you've come this far. Don't let anything stand in your way now. It's all or nothing...do it for your grandfather."

* * *

Teamwork goes a lot more further. Let's see how this mission will go!


	21. Fighting Strong

And Sakamoto gives out his best fighting skills to show the Mongols he definitely means business.

* * *

Chapter 21: Fighting Strong

Sakamoto wasted no time to succeed on rescuing every hostage that the Mongols are holding them and he remained very discreet and silent as to remain unseen so that when and if a Mongol comes after him, he'll quickly fight back when the time's right. So far...there's none around, but he has to keep his eyes open just in case they came around. He looked around the entire tower and he could hear the cries of help from anywhere and it's the voices of the hostages.

He quickly dashed his way to where they were at and within a few minutes, he found the room to where they are and is determined to set them free. He soon saw two mongol guards right behind him, trying to stop him from setting them free and as they were ready to fight Sakamoto, they were no match for his quick attacks and powers to stop them. The blue and white orb blasted a huge surge of impact on the two guards like it was unstoppable and it sent them hurtling through the air and knocked them out hard.

"Try to stop me, huh?" Sakamoto said, smirking.

Then, he noticed one of them has a key to the prison door where the hostages are held at and he takes it off of him and unlocks the door and opens it wide open, causing all of the hostages in fear, assuming that he's one of the Mongols and they crouched down, shuddering. Sakamoto comes in the room and he said to all of them, "Do not worry. I'm getting you out of here."

One of the hostages looked at Sakamoto in the eye and asked, "How do we know you're not one of the Mongols?"

Sakamoto shows them the China/Japan symbol on his headband and said, "I'm fighting against the Mongols. I've been sent to rescue you guys."

The hostages' fear eventually subsided into relief when they realized that he's rescuing them and Sakamoto led them out silently and safely and as they followed him all around the tower, everyone keeping quiet all at once so no one will find themselves in peril or at risk at getting caught.

"Okay...that huge balcony is our best bet at escaping. If we can escape from there without getting caught, we should be fine." Sakamoto said, whispering.

"But...but what if we'll never make it?" one of them asked, fearfully.

"There's no time for what if's. I got some rope and that'll help you get out as soon as you can." Sakamoto added, grabbing the rope.

Most of the hostages were really unsure about this escape plan Sakamoto got because they're afraid that they might get caught or if they'll die...but Sakamoto assures them that they'll be fine and as he throws it down there, he holds onto the end of it and one by one...the hostages followed through with the escape plan and climbed out of the tower and held onto the rope.

Meanwhile, Akimitsu was busy being chased by the Mongols who ticked him off and as soon as the guards stopped, they soon noticed that Akimitsu was nowhere to be found and suspicion grew heavily upon them as they kept their guards up, but unbeknownst to them...

They found themselves struck with a single Bao guang blow to the heads and Akimitsu leaped out of nowhere and plow kicked them straight in the face, jaw, legs, knees and every single body part imaginable. The Mongols went all the way above to stop Akimitsu and finish him off for good, but he ducked and dodged every single punch he can possibly get from them and Akimitsu was not fazed at all with what they were doing.

As he kept on fighting, he had a sense that Sakamoto had already freed the hostages out in harm's way and to end this fight, Akimitsu unleashed another Bao guang that's considered his 'knockout Bao guang' and it indeed knock them out very hard. Akimitsu panted heavily and looked at the two unconscious Mongol guards and left them behind to find Sakamoto.

"They won't find these guys...eventually." Akimitsu said, before running off.

Sakamoto looked down and saw all the other hostages being free from the tower and as he took one last look, they all ran out in freedom and to Sakamoto, he felt like this mission was completed and accomplished and when he sees Akimitsu running by, he gave him a thumbs-up on the rescue completetion and Akimitsu replied the same way.

Soon enough, Sakamoto heard a huge bellow out of nowhere and he knew that it was one of the mongols and with that, Akimitsu quickly ran inside the tower to help Sakamoto in case something big was gonna go down.

"You..."

Sakamoto turns around to see the lead mongol standing in front of him holding a huge sword right in front of him and the lead mongol said, "You have insulted our victory for the last time, Bushido-Akio!"

"It's not your victory. It happens to our whole recuits' victory." Sakamoto replied back, sticking out his sword.

"Well...your recruit will fall down to me! And so will China and Japan! Mongols will rule! We will have honor! We will have our rights! And we will..."

"...get your Mongol butts kicked."

The Mongol leader turned around and saw Akimitsu standing right behind him, also holding a sword and they were ready to fight for their lives and a swordfight ensues between the three of them as it blows over. The Mongol was fighting really hard and is too determined to not let Akimitsu and Sakamoto take it all away from them, but Sakamoto and Akimitsu's determination goes 12 times that...only much more stronger than the next.

Sakamoto whacks his sword towards the Mongols' and continues clashing on and on and Akimitsu did the same thing too and he refused to let the Mongols win this one and the lead Mongol was fed up with the two of them and he attempted to slice off Akimitsu and when Sakamoto saw that, he comes forward and swipes his sword towards the Mongols' arm, causing the lead Mongol to groan in pain.

That didn't bode well for him and he retaliated by punching and throwing Sakamoto down the ground hard. Akimitsu growled at the Mongol for that and he knew he wasn't gonna take it, so he flipped, kicked and shoved him down to the ground multiple times. Sakamoto grunts in pain as he gets himself back up and panted heavily and shook off those thoughts and focused more on attacking the lead Mongol.

"I've had it with you two taking away our victory!" the lead Mongol bellowed.

"And we refuse to let you rule over everything that's good and well in our world. This one is for China and Japan." Sakamoto added.

"And I guess this is the end for you." Akimitsu agreed.

Both of them closed their eyes and concentrated on summoning their powers and it didn't take long until a surge of blue-white orbs and Bao guang combination came together and aimed it directly at the lead Mongol and as they heard him scream, they can tell that it's a mutual elemental power that no one could top out and after that, both Sakamoto and Akimitsu finished the lead Mongol off with multiple arrays of kicks, punches, flips, shoves and evidently...slamming him down 25 feet in the air and pummeled him down to the ground until the impact hits the ground.

Both guys looked down and saw the leader's helmet falling down to the ground and that can declare one major thing...

"The lead Mongol is finished." Akimitsu said.

"And good riddance too." Sakamoto agreed.

Both of them cheered for each other, high fived themselves and were happy to report that the lead Mongol is dead and Sakamoto said, "We did it, Aki. We defeated the lead Mongol."

"Yeah, who would've guessed? When we stand together in battle..." Akimitsu added.

"...we keep fighting until the battle is over." Sakamoto finished.

"And we won...big time." Akimitsu said, happily.

Sakmoto looked at Akimitsu in the eye and said, "I could not have finished this battle without you."

"We are war brothers...for life." Akimitsu said, with determination.

And it rings truth that they are war brothers and nothing could ever change that and as they departed out of the tower, Sakamoto looks up at the sky and he knows for a fact that his grandfather is smiling down in heaven, looking over his grandson and he thought to himself, 'We did it, grandfather. We did it.'

* * *

Sakamoto and Akimitsu defeated the entire Mongol army and rescued the hostages! You could say that this war is over. Let's find out what happens next!


	22. Victory for China and Japan

And the victory begins...

* * *

Chapter 22: Victory for China and Japan

Soon enough, Hayate walked towards the tower to find both Sakamoto and Akimitsu and he started to get a little worried that they might be hurt, imprisoned or worse and by the time he got to the drawbridge, he sees both of them walk outside and Hayate was full of relief on the outside, but needed to know what was going on in there. Akimitsu pulls out the lead Mongols' helmet and revealed it to Hayate and in Hayate's mind...it was perfectly clear on what it meant.

"The lead Mongol is finished?" asked Hayate, breathlessly.

"Dead finished." Akimitsu replied.

"We finished him off together." Sakamoto added.

Hayate could not believe it...that two of them really defeated the lead Mongol and all that's left of him is his helmet and knowing that these two had fought this battle...means that the war is over from there. He chuckled softly at the two of them and said, "You two...I can't believe that...I'm...I'm speechless."

"The Mongols won't go on without their leader once they find out." Sakamoto stated.

"That's right, Sakamoto. I always knew you boys would fight the Mongols...but never beyond my wildest dreams could you actually go above the extent. For that, you have done very well." Hayate said, bowing to them.

Akimitsu and Sakamoto bowed back as well and Hayate just felt the urge to hug them and he couldn't resist fighting it and he just went towards both boys and hugged them tightly. Akimitsu and Sakamoto hugged back as well and they felt the huge taste of victory that they represented China and Japan at their finest hour.

They let go for a second and Hayate said, "Let it be known that the two most amazing warriors here...are the ones with the skills, determination and above all, the strength of teamwork."

"That's what it's all about. Our warrior spirits are stronger as one." Sakamoto added.

Not long after, they left the tower and hitched a ride back to the army base where Hayate will give out the big news to the army commanders and war general and one last look, Akimitsu and Sakamoto sees this as accomplishment...a reward in itself.

"I can't believe we just did that." Akimitsu said, whispering.

Sakamoto pats Akimitsu in the back and he said to him, "Think of it as a huge victory because we did what we came here to do...fight for China and Japan. Years from now, we'll tell this story to our own kids."

Akimitsu chuckled softly at this and responded, "They'll most definitely believe it."

"You gotta find a mate first, son." Hayate said, chuckling.

Sakamoto then turned to Akimitsu and told him, "And don't spy on any women. That is not a really good start."

Akimitsu gave Sakamoto a noogie in response to that and both of them were laghing with each other and Hayate can see the bond between these two is unlike anything he's ever witnessed before, almost like they can be related with each other. He lets out a smile and thought to himself, 'I am so proud of these two.'

Hours later, back at the army base...

The war general comes out with a huge announcement to their fellow recruits and the news about the lead Mongols' death traveled quickly and it bodes some good news for everyone and as everyone comes around, the war general said, "Recruits...let this day be known as the day you have officially made China and Japan very proud. You've all stood up to the Mongols and have made the intense months in this war feel like a stamp of approval for your efforts. And also...thanks to Sakamoto Bushido-Akio and Akimitsu Okami, the lead Mongol is dead and because of that, the Mongols have surrendered! The war is over!"

All of the recruits let out an explosive array of cheers and applause that the war has officially ended and both Sakamoto and Akimitsu were celebrating with each other, completely high-fiving each other and the recruits completely congratulated these two and whenever they get a chance to see them in battle, it makes them feel like they're inspired by what they do...together.

"You should be very proud of yourselves. Now...go on and celebrate! You all deserve it!" Hayate exclaimed.

Everyone was completely heading out of the base to celebrate their victorious accomplishment, chanting out China and Japan as they proudly represent their beloved countries. Sakamoto and Akimitsu thoroughly stuck around for this moment and they wouldn't have it any other way, as they were excited to come back home to their families...but the two of them know that it has brought them a lot closer together.

They all saw the fireworks popping out of the sky and all of the army recruits watched this moment unfold before their very eyes and it was an unforgetable moment they'll always have in their minds. Hayate comes behind Akimitsu and Sakamoto and watched the fireworks with them and they knew in their hearts that everything they did paid off bigger than anything and that made all the difference in the war.

Sakamoto held on to Akimitsu's paw and rose it up in the air as a symbol that defines courage, strength, determination, teamwork and above all...friendship and victory.

* * *

Congrats to both Sakamoto and Akimitsu! Their time in the Mongolian war will be one for the clan's history books! We wrap up this final chapter of the installment...


	23. Accomplished

And the news spreads...

* * *

Chapter 23: Accomplished

At Shanghai Secluded Valley

It was almost sunset at the Valley and things have simmered down during the war and as the townsfol go about their business, a messenger bird from the army made its way to the Valley with some huge news that will become a relief for everyone and as he lands on top of a statue of Oak Sung, he blows the flute as loud as he can to gain their attention and once they got it, it was time that they actually hear this.

"I come with a announcement from the second great army between the Mongols and for China and Japan. I am eager to tell you all that you can take a breath of relief now because as of right now...the Mongols who have been fighting China and Japan these past months...have surrendered! The Mongolian war is over and the troops are coming home!" the messenger bird announced.

That completely made the entire Valley cheer and applauded for the troops that have fought so hard and so long for this to happen and one by one, there was hugging, high-fiving, fist bumping and everyone chanting for China and Japan and they also knew that it meant that Sakamoto will come home pretty soon and they've been very supportive of what he's doing.

"Now...everyone, settle down. While we are excited for this news, the troops won't come home until tomorrow. All because of two accomplished warriors that have killed the leading Mongol; Sakamoto Bushido-Akio and Akimitsu Okami."

The hype went into maximum overdrive when they announced Sakamoto's name and they chanted for Sakamoto and they were excited to have him back home tomorrow. Standing by the crowd, Oak Sung completely felt proud of his son for accomplishing this battle and having him come back home after a long fight, but he knows that it's all to defend and represent both China and Japan and his heart was filled with deep joy and relief after the good news.

All of Sakamoto's friends were cheering and high-fiving that his friend is gonna come home and they cannot wait to see him again because it had been a long time and that was the great news of the day.

As soon as Oak Sung came back to the house, his mate was wondering what's all the noise about and when he explained that the war was over and Sakamoto's coming home tomorrow, she felt really emotional and joyful at the same time and she just said, "Oh, yes! Our son's coming back home."

They were unaware that Bao-Yi was standing in the house, overhearing everything that was going on and she was happy to hear that her mate is finally coming back home and that the war is over. She quietly left the house and headed back to her place and just felt so happy that she gets to see him again...this time for good.

She held onto the picture of her and Sakamoto together in the love tree and she looks up at the sky with a smile on her face and said, "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Saka."

* * *

The last chapter will be the most heartwarming farewells between Sakamoto and Akimitsu.


	24. Army Brothers for Life

And this is the last chapter of the sixth installment where Sakamoto and Akimitsu say their farewells.

* * *

Chapter 24: Army Brothers for Life

The next day after war was over, all of the recruits packed up their stuff to get themselves ready to go back to their homes and their loved ones after being away for so long, but have learned a lot about themselves that they don't even know. Sakamoto and Akimitsu were packing up as well, both of them reflecting on how the experience has changed for the better...but along with that comes the friendship he endured with Akimitsu...fighting and training side by side with each other.

Akimitsu lets out a huge sigh as he looks at the pictures of both of them together, accomplishing everything they've done and seeing the fact that it's all ended leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth that this is the last moments. He turned to Sakamoto and said, "Hard to believe that it's all ending so suddenly, huh?"

"Yeah. Here...I came as a aspiring recruit and I'm leaving as an army veteran. I guess that suits well if you're in you're early 20's." Sakamoto said, with a chuckle.

"We'd have some good memories here, Saka. You know, if someone were to tell me that I would fight side by side with a panda, I would've laughed at their faces." Akimitsu said.

Sakamoto rolls his eyes at that and scoffed at that comment Akimitsu just made and he said, "Well, what'd you expect?"

"I don't know. But when you came along and fought those Mongols that surrounded me, I said to myself, 'Did this just happen?' Now, when I look back...it has become one of the best moments of my life. Having you as my friend and my war partner to defend China and Japan really means a lot to me. I could never have gotten through this myself without you." Akimitsu said.

Sakamoto smiled at Akimitsu for that same reason as well and there was no one he would want to fight side by side with other than Akimitsu and he said, "Our warrior spirit remains the same way. Just remember every single advice I gave you whenever you feel down on yourself for the challenge that lies ahead of you."

"I promise to take in everything you said." Akimitsu stated.

Both of them shook their hands and solidified their loyal unity; a bond that will never break because it's too strong to fall apart. Sakamoto then asked, "I bet you're looking forward to go back home, huh?"

"Actually, me and the rest of my family are going to remain in China to live in the Jade Palace." Akimitsu replied.

Sakamoto was actually amazed by Akimitsu's future plans to live in the Jade Palace and he told him, "Guess I'll be wishing all the best for you."

"Same with you." Akimitsu agreed.

An hour later

Every single recruit was set to head to back home with their families and they expressed their gratitude to the army commanders, war generals and the recruits as well and said their last goodbyes, each promising them to keep in touch and both Sakamoto and Akimitsu found it really hard to say goodbye to each other because they formed a stronger bond towards the course of the war as if they were family members and Akimitsu lets out a heavy sigh and said, "I wish you would come to the Jade Palace with me. That way, I would have someone to come to when I have second thoughts about any challenge."

"I know. But I've been away from my family long enough. But you can write me a few messages or if anything...I'll come by to visit sometime. Just don't get too intimidated by one of my dad's traveling dragons. They're very well trained." Sakamoto added.

Akimitsu chuckled softly at that thought and he immediately hugged Sakamoto deeply and he said, "You're a part of my family now."

"And you're a part of mine. It was good fighting you, Akimitsu." Sakamoto replied, accepting the hug.

They let go for a second and Akimitsu replied, "And it's been an honor fighting with you, Sakamoto."

When one recruit training traveling dragon calls for Sakamoto, he knows that it's time to go and he looks at Akimitsu and said, "This is not goodbye. This is 'see you later'."

Akimitsu nodded in understanding and he said, "I'll see you later, Sakamoto."

"You too, Akimitsu. Don't spy on any girl." Sakamoto added.

"I'll try."

With that, both Sakamoto and Akimitsu went their separate ways to head back home as Sakamoto hops aboard the dragon with the other recruits and he takes one last look at Akimitsu walking away and as they flew away, Sakamoto felt a little tear falling down on his eye when they hit the air. He has never met a friend quite like Akimitsu and has endeared to him.

Akimitsu looked up to the sky with a tear on his eye and he whispered, "Bye, Sakamoto. I'll never forget you."

* * *

And that wraps up the sixth installment! Thanks for all the reviews and favors! The seventh installment will involve Sakamoto's life after the war and it's gonna be a good one! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
